Sans engagement
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: En amenant Ai et le Kid à se rencontrer, le hasard va faire évoluer certaines choses entre Ai et Conan. Triangle amoureux KidxAixConan. Fic écrite par Hikari-chan, traduite par votre serviteur.
1. Partie I : Flush royal

**Sans engagement.**

_Partie I : Flush royal_

_Les personnages de Détective Conan appartienne à Gosho Aoyama, le fanart utilisé comme illustration de couverture appartient à sa créatrice, Dagron, et enfin cette histoire appartient à son auteur, Hikari-Chan, je n'en suis que le traducteur. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les lui transmettrais._

**Note de l'auteur : L'idée de départ a été complétement et totalement inspirée par un des post de June (Teainapot sur ffnet) sur LJ, où elle décrivait les scènes qu'elle rêverait de voir un jour dans Détective Conan. Tous ces 4000 glorieux mots ont germés de son idée. Accordez-lui le crédit qu'elle mérite. Et, oui, vous avez bien lu, si le sous-titre mentionne ce chapitre comme la première partie, c'est parce qu'il y en aura deux autres de prévu.**

**Genre : General. Tentative de comédie (si vous pressez l'histoire dans cette catégorie suffisamment longtemps, elle finira bien par y rentrer).**

**Rating : PG pour le langage légèrement familier.**

**Couple : Peut-être quelque chose comme du KidxAixConan, si vous avez pris la peine de vous envoyer un couple de godets dans le nez avant de commencer à lire, et que vous êtes prêt à déployer suffisamment d'efforts pour en trouver des traces dans la fic.**

**Dédicacé à June pour l'idée d'origine, et à Rae pour son travail impeccable en tant que Beta reader (et pour m'avoir laissé la vie sauve XD ).**

_-:-_

« S'il te plaît ? »

Il joignit les mains dans une attitude de prière, et offrit un pitoyable regard de chien battu à la scientifique qui lui faisait face, ce regard qui finissait toujours par faire capituler Ran. Celle qui était devant lui, à ce moment, n'était pourtant pas le moins du monde impressionnée, elle ne s'amusait même pas du spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

« Non » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

« Mais Haibara… » commença-t-il.

« Tu joues les pleurnichards, Kudo-kun » l'interrompit-elle.

Edogawa Conan, répondant autrefois au nom de Shinichi Kudo, détective lycéen extraordinaire, referma la bouche devant l'observation de la demoiselle. Il avait appris à connaître Ai Haibara, répondant autrefois au nom de Shiho Miyano, ancienne responsable du département scientifique de l'organisation. Si elle s'était mise en tête de rejeter une de ses requêtes, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, et il ne pensait pas que ce jour constituerait l'exception qui confirmerait cette règle.

Il soupira et décida qu'il avait plus de chance de réussir à se positionner dans deux endroits différents en même temps que de parvenir à convaincre Haibara de lui prêter son assistance.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses se compliquent d'elles-mêmes de cette façon, à chaque fois ?

Alors même que tout cela avait commencé de la manière la plus simple.

Ran était parti passer la nuit chez Sonoko, le soir précédent, et cette dernière avait prévu une journée entière de lèche-vitrine qui s'achèverait en beauté par une soirée au karaoké avec toutes leurs amies du lycée. En temps normal, Conan aurait essayé de les accompagner. Pour une seule et bonne raison : Qui pouvait savoir à quel genre de choses Sonoko pousserait Ran, une fois dans ce karaoké ?

Au lieu de cela, dans ce cas précis, le timing s'avéra parfait.

Une semaine plus tôt, le Kid avait envoyé une de ses notes, sous leur forme habituelle d'énigme à déchiffrer. Trois jours plus tôt, l'ancien détective lycéen avait réussi à rassembler les pièces du puzzle, de manière à ce qu'elles lui donnent la date et le lieu du prochain cambriolage.

Kogoro avait déclaré, plusieurs semaines auparavant, qu'il se réservait ce jour pour un congé, de manière à pouvoir savourer en toute quiétude la soirée spéciale Yoko Okino à la télévision, et Conan s'était trituré le cerveau de manière à trouver une excuse crédible lorsque Ran lui avait annoncé qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Sonoko, l'abandonnant avec son père.

Naturellement, la solution se présenta d'elle-même, en toute simplicité. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, c'était d'annoncer à Ran qu'il passerait la nuit chez le professeur Agasa pendant qu'elle passerait la sienne hors du domicile des Mouri, elle lui avait répondu par un sourire et sa bénédiction, étant persuadé qu'il serait en de meilleurs mains avec le vieux professeur qu'avec son père en état d'ébriété.

Haibara ne s'était guère réjouie d'être extirpée de son laboratoire de force pour une journée entière, l'horaire exacte du cambriolage demeurant obscure à Conan, mais elle marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une bataille entre Holmes et Lupin et accepta d'être réquisitionnée.

Le musée, qui constituerait peut-être la prochaine scène du crime pour le kid, était un bâtiment de vingt étages, les dix premiers ouverts aux publics, les dix autres occupés par des bureaux.

Cinq minutes plus tôt, les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes au rez de chaussée, le lieu où Conan, Ai et Agasa s'était mis en embuscade pour repérer toute personne dont le comportement pourrait paraître suspect, celui qui les franchit se mit à hurler pour signaler qu'un meurtre venait d'être commis au neuvième étage.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là, au neuvième étage, en compagnie de la police.

« Tu ne peux donc pas te retenir une seconde d'attirer les cadavres ? » lui demanda Ai, les bras croisés, tandis qu'elle examinait d'un air blasé le corps sans vie de Fujioka Shinji, le comptable du musée, qui avait été visiblement étranglé avec l'un des colliers égyptiens exposé à l'étage.

Conan lui décocha un regard noir avant de retourner à ses investigations. « Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais qu'ils meurent… »

« Enfin bon, je suppose qu'un optimiste pourrait toujours voir le bon côté des choses, et se dire que tu te retrouverais vite au chômage technique autrement, vu la profession que tu t'es choisi. » murmura Ai avec un sourire sardonique en observant Conan se mettre à genoux pour examiner le coin d'un piédestal.

Se retournant dans la direction de la chimiste, pour lui adresser un regard rien moins qu'aimable, Conan fût distrait par la vision d'un policier occupé à prendre des notes, juste à côté d'un cadran solaire. Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa les yeux vers sa montre.

« M… » s'écria-t-il, tout en se relevant brusquement du sol.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Shinichi ? » demanda Agasa, tandis qu'il voyait la frustration transparaître sur le visage du détective, dissipant le calme et la concentration qui y régnait habituellement lorsqu'il enquêtait.

« Je viens tout juste de comprendre la dernière partie du message du Kid, » expliqua Conan « Lorsque vous prenez la dernière ligne de l'énigme, celle qui doit nous révéler l'horaire exacte du cambriolage, si on considère qu'elle fait référence à un cadran solaire…»

« Vous obtenez huit heure du soir. » termina Ai, en suivant la direction du raisonnement du détective.

Agasa fronça les sourcils.

« Mais un cadran solaire ne peut pas fonctionner sans lumière… » remarqua-t-il.

« C'est à ça que font référence les mots « _l'obscurité voit enfin la lumière_, » continua Conan, tout en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur, Ai et Agasa sur les talons. « Normalement, cela devrait être en plein jour puisqu'un cadran solaire ne peut pas fonctionner sans lumière, mais le message du Kid nous annonce justement l'horaire qu'indiquerait le cadran, s'il pouvait fonctionner en pleine obscurité, ce qui fait donc huit heures du soir et non pas huit heures du matin. »

« En d'autres termes, nous n'avons plus que cinq minutes avant le cambriolage. » commenta Agasa, en regardant sa montre. « Alors comment vas-tu pouvoir résoudre l'affaire de meurtre à présent ? »

Conan se figea brusquement en plein milieu de sa course, au point qu'Agasa et Ai manquèrent de peu de le percuter de plein fouet. Son regard oscilla entre l'ascenseur et la scène de crime, où des policiers confus semblaient encore perdus dans leurs spéculations, bien loin de la vérité.

L'étoile du soir, une perle supposé briller à la tombée de la nuit, était exposée au troisième étage du musée, mais s'il partait là-bas maintenant, qui sait sur combien de temps la course-poursuite avec le kid s'éterniserait ? Le temps qu'il revienne, et les policiers en auraient terminé avec la scène du crime, faisant peut-être disparaître par mégarde des indices essentiels à la résolution du crime. D'un autre côté, s'il continuait ses investigations à l'étage, cela reviendrait sans doute à renoncer à toute opportunité de capturer le Kid, ce soir.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, personne n'avait été plus proche de la capture du cambrioleur que lui. Ce cambrioleur frustrant et un peu trop intelligent à son goût.

Conan jeta un regard en coin à Haibara avant de se mordiller les lèvres. A moins que… Peut-être…

« Eh, Haibara… »commenca-t-il.

« Non. » répondit-elle du tac au tac sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa question.

« S'il te plaît ? »

Il joignit les mains dans une attitude de prière, et offrit un pitoyable regard de chien battu à la scientifique qui lui faisait face, ce regard qui finissait toujours par faire capituler Ran. Celle qui était devant lui, à ce moment, n'était pourtant pas le moins du monde impressionnée, elle ne s'amusait même pas du spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

« Non » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

« Mais Haibara… » commença-t-il.

« Tu joues les pleurnichards, Kudo-kun » l'interrompit-elle.

Il serra les dents. Kudo Shinichi n'avait rien d'un pleurnichard, et ce n'était certainement pas Conan Edogawa qui allait s'engager sur cette voie à sa place.

Tant pis, au moins, il pouvait se consoler avec le fait que, même s'il se glissait entre les mailles du filet, cette nuit, le Kid restituerait le fruit de son larcin de toutes manières.

Mais tout de même, c'était une question de principe, en tant que détective, il ne devrait pas laisser ce cambrioleur s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Cependant… » La voix de Au interrompit ses réflexions moroses. « S'il y avait un minimum d'incitations, peut-être que je pourrais reconsidérer ma position. »

« Des incitations ? » s'inquiéta Conan.

« Burberry blue label vient de sortir une nouvelle gamme de sac à mains, en éditions limitée, pour célébrer la venue du printemps. » répliqua Ai, tout en lui offrant ce sourire aussi sarcastique qu'énervant qu'il aurait bien voulu effacer de son visage, une fois pour toutes.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas le terme _incitation_ qu'utiliserait la plupart des gens face à ce genre de proposition, plutôt celui de corruption… »

« Correction : la corruption consiste à m'offrir des incitations à adopter un comportement que la morale réprouve, ce que je fais pour le moment, Kudo, c'est de la négociation. » répondit Ai d'un ton sec.

Conan jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se chamailler.

« D'accord, d'accord… » concéda-t-il. « L'étoile du soir est exposée au troisième étage. Tout ce que tu as besoin de faire, c'est de le retenir le temps que je te rejoigne. Donnes-moi une quinzaine de minutes. Si tu le perds de vue, va directement sur le toit de l'immeuble. Kid a une affinité pour les lieux élevés. »

« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il a besoin de s'élancer d'une certaine hauteur pour utiliser son deltaplane. » murmura Ai.

« Peut-être que je devrais t'accompagner, Ai kun… » suggéra Agasa une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Ai franchi le seuil de l'appareil, tout en secouant la tête. « Vous devez rester ici, pour aider Kudo à dénoncer publiquement le criminel. »

Tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière lui, Conan se concentra de nouveau sur l'affaire qu'il lui restait à résoudre, bien décidé à aboutir au dénouement final des investigations avant la fin des quinze minutes qu'il avait réclamé à Haibara.

« Oi, Shinichi, » marmonna le professeur Agasa à son voisin, visiblement toujours inquiet. « Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'elle pourra faire face au Kid ? »

Conan acquiesça d'un air absent, toujours concentré sur les indices à sa disposition. « Kid n'a pas pour habitude de laisser qui que ce soit souffrir au cours d'un de ses cambriolages. » murmura-t-il. « Il ne touchera pas à un cheveux d'Haibara. »

Agasa soupira. A ce stade, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Il espéra simplement que Shinichi classerait ce dossier au plus vite, de manière à ce qu'il puisse rejoindre Ai avant qu'elle ne se retrouve seul à seul avec le voleur.

_-:-_

Ai s'éloigna de l'ascenseur du troisième étage, se demandant de quelle manière elle pourrait parvenir à retenir le Kid pendant un bon quart d'heure. Ses réflexions furent coupées net par les hurlement de l'inspecteur Nakamori et ceux de son équipe de policiers.

« C'est Kid ! Il est en train de s'échapper ! » rugit Nakamori tandis que la vague de policiers convergea en direction de l'ascenseur.

Ai s'écarta immédiatement, manquant de peu de finir écrasés sous les semelles de la foule en furie, tandis qu'ils s'élançaient pour plaquer le voleur vêtu de blanc sur le sol.

Sans la moindre surprise pour les habitués, le Kid s'éclipsa dans un nuage de fumée rose, laissant ses poursuivants embrasser le parquet de plein fouet, pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin, dans toute sa splendeur…et aux côtés d'une scientifique rajeunie de dix ans. Il s'agenouilla, et la fixa à travers son monocle.

« Mauvais chibi, » murmura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. « à moins que chibi-Holmes ne se soit décidé à jouer les travestis. »

Ai ne put se retenir d'aborder son propre sourire moqueur, tandis que les paroles du voleur avait suggéré l'image mentale d'un Conan revêtu d'une des robes d'Ayumi. A défaut d'autre chose, cela pourrait devenir l'objet d'une future _négociation_, la prochaine fois qu'il lui réclamerait une faveur.

« KID ! »

Le gentleman cambrioleur jeta un coup d'œil à Nakamori par-dessus son épaule, l'inspecteur semblait littéralement en ébullition, au point que personne ne se serait étonné de voir de la vapeur jaillir de ses oreilles.

Avec un sourire malicieux, il joignit le pouce et l'index, avant de faire jaillir une rose entre ses doigts avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

« Vous m'en voyez navré, mais nous allons devoir écourter cet entretien, Ojou-chan. » s'excusa le Kid, une note d'amusement résonnant dans sa voix tandis qu'il offrait sa rose à Ai.

Dès l'instant où Haibara se décida à accepter ce présent floral, d'un air méfiant, il s'empara de son révolver, tira trois cartes à jouer en direction de l'inspecteur, parvenant à le maintenir à une distance raisonnable. La figure blanche s'élança en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche et, alors même qu'il avait encore le pied posé sur son rebord, se retourna vers Haibara pour lui adresser une salutation malicieuse.

« Transmets mes amours à chibi Holmes, » ricana-t-il.

Après cela, la silhouette s'éclipsa de la fenêtre et disparut pour de bon

Ai fronça les sourcils, se rappelant qu'il s'agissait du troisième étage et que le cambrioleur ne pouvait donc pas avoir recours à son deltaplane dans ces conditions.

Se précipitant à son tour vers la fenêtre, elle passa la tête à travers, à l'affût du moindre signe de la présence du Kid, mais la seule chose qui s'offrait à elle en contrebas était la foule immense de fans, revêtus de t-shirts aux couleurs de leur cambrioleur favori, et rassemblés autour du musée pour lui offrir leurs encouragements.

Elle leva un sourcil suspicieux devant ce spectacle ou plutôt celui qui l'illuminait de son absence au lieu de le faire par sa présence.

Etrange.

En temps normal, le Kid préférait se placer sous le feu des projecteurs plutôt que de disparaître comme une ombre, loin d'éviter les regards de la foule, il ne demandait rien de mieux que d'en être le point de mire tandis qu'il se livrait à une de ses performances.

Qu'était-il arrivé à l'inévitable course-poursuite entre un cambrioleur rayonnant d'audace sur sa mobylette et le détective miniature qui le talonnerait de près en skateboard ?

« Passez l'immeuble au peigne fin ! Et quant à toi… »rugit l'inspecteur Nakamori, pointant un doigt rageur en direction d'Haibara, avant que le regard glacial qu'il récolta en retour ne le pousse à baisser le bras et à faire un pas prudent en arrière. « Euuuuh… Ne restes pas là, à traîner sur la scène du crime. Ça pourrait devenir dangereux. »

Ai leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression blasée, tandis que les policiers parvenaient à regagner une position plus adaptée à leurs fonctions, largement plus adaptée que celle d'une mêlée digne d'un match de rugby qui aurait mal tourné, une mêlée composée des joueurs d'une seule équipe, et qui avait été incapable de mettre la main sur le ballon et encore moins de plaquer au sol l'unique membre de l'équipe adverse, ce cambrioleur sur les traces duquel ils se lançaient de nouveau.

Bien sûr que les scènes de crime étaient dangereuse et on ne peut plus déconseillés aux enfants… mais la chimiste aurait volontiers ajouté un addendum, la règle ne s'appliquait qu'aux enfants _normaux_, ce qui était loin d'être son cas.

De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle appréciait spécialement les scènes de crime, c'était plutôt les scènes de crime qui recherchaient sa présence avec un peu trop d'empressement à son goût, ou plutôt la présence d'Edogawa Conan, ce garçon autour duquel elle gravitait bien souvent, en raison des circonstances particulières qui les avaient poussés à partager la même situation.

Laissant s'échapper un soupir, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Au point où elle en était, autant rejoindre Kudo, sur la scène du meurtre, pour le mettre au courant de la fuite du Kid.

Tandis qu'elle patientait, devant les portes de l'ascenseur, Ai remarqua les trois cartes à jouer que le Kid avait utilisé contre l'inspecteur Nakamori et qui trainaient encore sur le sol, personne n'ayant pris la peine de les ramasser, l'as de cœur, le valet de cœur et le dix de cœur.

Pour quelqu'un supposé être un magicien de talent, il avait visiblement des cours de rattrapage à effectuer dans la maitrise des cartes à jouer. Cela aurait fait plus d'effet si trois as avaient jailli de son revolver, songea Ai, avec son sens de l'humour habituel.

Un léger tintement annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, la scientifique laissa ces pensées à l'étage qu'elle quittait en franchissant les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir.

Sélectionnant le neuvième étage, elle tourna et retourna entre ses doigts la rose que le Kid y avait placé.

Laissant ses pensées tournoyer autour du cambrioleur, elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'il demeurait une énigme à ses yeux, ne serait-ce qu'en raison du courage qui devait lui être nécessaire pour rire aussi effrontément de la loi.

Mais peut-être que le terme de stupidité était plus approprié que celui de courage pour qualifier son attitude désinvolte vis-à-vis de la police.

L'ascenseur interrompit sa course au septième étage, pour accueillir une femme d'une trentaine d'année, qui pressa le bouton qui l'amènerait pratiquement sous le toit de l'immeuble.

Ai jeta un regard en coin à l'inconnue, aucune menace ne semblant irradier de la brunette équipée d'une valise, elle s'en désintéressa rapidement pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le ballet lumineux du compteur lui décrivant la position de l'ascenseur.

Un compteur qui fût victime d'un infarctus au moment où il affichait le huitième étage, l'instant suivant, les lumières de l'ascenseur tirèrent à leur tour leur révérence tandis que ce dernier interrompit brutalement son ascension.

« Eh ? » s'écria la compagne d'infortune de Ai, avant de presser le bouton d'urgence. « Excusez-moi ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Allo ? »

« Il y a du certainement y avoir une fausse manœuvre dans la chambre de contrôle, » observa Haibara pour rassurer la jeune femme. « Rien d'étonnant à cela, entre un cambriolage du Kid au troisième étage et un meurtre au neuvième, quelqu'un allait finir par se mettre à paniquer et à presser le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, que ce soit par distraction ou pour couper la route de sortie à un criminel. »

L'inconnue adressa un sourire à la fillette tout en la contemplant d'un air incrédule. « Tu me sembles bien calme pour une fillette aussi jeune, sans doute un peu trop. » répondit-elle.

Haibara haussa les épaules. « La manière dont vous réagissez à une situation varie en fonction des expériences que vous avez traversé avant d'y faire face, » répliqua-t-elle. « Un homme qui n'a jamais connu la souffrance va fondre en larmes la première fois qu'il y sera confronté, un gamin qui a croisé la route de la mort un peu trop souvent ne clignera même plus des yeux face à un cadavre de plus. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves piégée dans un ascenseur ? » demanda la femme.

« Non, j'ai simplement été piégée dans une obscurité bien plus terrifiante que celle d'un ascenseur en panne. » lui répondit Ai.

Des mots qui noyèrent la conversation dans le silence suffisamment longtemps pour que Ai commence à se demander si elle avait effrayé l'inconnue au point de la pousser à se réfugier dans le mutisme, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt qu'autre chose… à moins que cette femme ait fini par comprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que son interlocutrice n'était pas aussi jeune que son apparence pouvait le faire croire.

« Est-ce que tes parents t'ont maltraités ? » Une question qui s'était doucement échappé des lèvres de l'inconnue, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait conscience de poser le pied sur un terrain glissant.

Dissimulée par l'obscurité, Ai ne chercha pas à retenir un sourire souillé par l'amertume. « Je ne crois pas être en mesure de répondre à cette question, ils sont mort à une époque où j'étais trop jeune pour me rappeler de quoi que ce soit à leur sujet… »

Là encore, une réponse qui fît retomber le silence sur la conversation pendant un certain temps. « Un accident ? » se risqua à demander la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Ai en toute honnêteté.

Un moment s'écoula, au cours duquel elle se demanda pourquoi elle se confiait aussi ouvertement à une étrangère. Certes, elle n'avait pas dévoilé suffisamment d'informations pour lui révéler sa véritable identité, mais elle lui en avait offert bien plus que ce qui devait être accordé à une femme des plus étranges, croisée dans l'ascenseur d'un immeuble qui constituait la scène de _deux _crimes.

Mais peut-être que c'était justement parce qu'elle était en présence d'une parfaite inconnue qu'elle pouvait s'offrir le luxe de se dépouiller de son masque d'indifférence glaciale, ce masque qu'elle offrait au monde la plupart du temps. Tout au plus, cette femme se rappellerait d'elle comme d'une fillette à l'attitude étrange, et jetterait ce souvenir aux orties d'un haussement d'épaules pour passer à autre chose.

« J'ai perdu mon père dans un accident de ce genre. »observa soudainement la jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi ? » Ai fronça les sourcils, demeurant dans l'incertitude par rapport à la signification des paroles de son interlocutrice. Ses propres parents avaient été assassinés par l'organisation. Bien sûr, il n'y avait eu aucun indice pour pointer dans une autre direction que celle d'un accident, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de demeurer sceptique.

Tout comme elle demeurait sceptique face à l'idée que cette femme puisse avoir des interrogations similaires concernant la vérité sur le décès d'un de ses parents.

D'un autre côté, étant donné l'étendue de l'organisation et de ses crimes, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il y ait eu une orpheline de plus à leur faire des reproches. La seule chose qui rendait la possibilité douteuse était le fait que cette femme soit encore en vie pour énoncer ce genre d'interrogations à voix haute.

« Si je ne me trompes pas sur la nature de l'accident qui vous a privé de vos parents, » repris la jeune femme, visiblement désireuse de rétablir le dialogue. « alors j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que c'est le même genre d'accident qui m'a privé de mon père. »

A fît quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'inconnue autant qu'il lui était possible, ses dernières paroles n'ayant pas manqué de la troubler un peu plus, avant que l'ascenseur ne reprenne sa route dans un hoquet, faisant grâce à nouveau de ses lumière à ses occupantes.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'inconnue pressa de nouveau le bouton correspondant au dernier étage. Réagissant à cette directive, l'ascenseur ignora le neuvième étage pour se rendre directement au terminus de son parcours. C'est au moment où le onzième étage s'afficha sur le cadran que Ai réalisa que quelque chose clochait.

« Cela vous arrive souvent de travailler à une heure aussi tardive ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

L'inconnue baissa les yeux dans sa direction. « De temps à autres. »

« Est-ce que votre bureau est situé au dernier étage ? »

« Non, » l'étrangère gloussa gentiment. « Il est situé au septième étage. »

« Dans ce cas, est-ce que ce n'est pas étrange de voir une femme se rendre aux étages supérieures alors qu'elle est censé quitter son lieu de travail ? » continua Ai. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'aller jusqu'au toit ? »

« J'ai oublié quelque chose au bureau de mon supérieur, » répondit l'inconnue le plus naturellement du monde.

« Il y autre chose qui me turlupines, » s'interrogea Ai à voix haute. « vous me dites que votre lieu de travail est situé au septième étage, alors que pratiquement tous les bureaux de cet immeuble sont situés entre le onzième et le vingtième étage. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, vous quittez le travail _après_ que deux crimes soient commis dans l'immeuble, au lieu de le faire avant ? La plupart des gens travaillant ici ont été forcé de prendre congé par la police, pour limiter le nombre de suspects avant que le Kid ne fasse son entrée en scène, et les exceptions à la règle ont toutes été convoqués par la police au neuvième étage, pour éclaircir leurs alibis au moment du meurtre qu'on y avait commis. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un tintement, laissant l'inconnue libre de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du dernier étage. Ai la suivit sans un mot tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers qui la mènerait au toit du bâtiment. Les seuls sons qui avaient troublé leur parcours comme le calme de la nuit étaient ceux des talons hauts de l'étrangère frappant le parquet à intervalle régulier.

« Je l'ai toujours dit aux petites filles, » commença la jeune femme tout en ouvrant sa valise. « elles seraient tellement plus adorables si elles se retenaient de poser toutes ces questions. »

Une vague de lumière blanche aveuglante, accompagnée du son soyeux caractéristique des vêtements que leur propriétaire congédiait ou convoquait à loisir d'un simple mouvement du bras, c'est tout ce qu'il fallût à l'inconnue pour se dépouiller, au moins partiellement de son mystère, et laisser un certain gentleman cambrioleur prendre sa place, sous les yeux d'une scientifique rajeunie.

Pliant le genou face à celle qui le toisait, le voleur lui prit délicatement la main pour y déposer un baiser respectueux.

« Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec chibi Holmes, » murmura le Kid à celle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivée par la lueur d'amusement qui se reflétait par delà son monocle. « il finira par effrayer tous les garçons qui pourraient avoir l'envie de te tourner autour. »

« Ah, mais si je n'étais plus à ses côtés, pour le tirer d'affaire, qui me restera-t-il pour m'offrir des vêtements hors de prix et des accessoires de marques? » répliqua Ai tout en enrobant ses paroles d'une tonalité sarcastique qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il était évident aux yeux du voleur qu'elle aurait pu s'offrir tout cela sans l'assistance d'un détective, et que le plaisir de tourmenter leur ami commun avait plus de prix à ses yeux que toutes les garde-robes du monde.

« Il semblerait qu'il croise beaucoup de problèmes sur sa route, hein ? » remarqua le Kid.

« Sans doute, à moins que ce ne soit les problèmes qui ne le croisent un peu trop souvent sur leur route… » répliqua la chimiste en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ton aimant à problèmes, tu y tiens quand même beaucoup, je me trompe ? »

Ai le fusilla du regard, lui faisant savourer le même frisson qui avait parcouru l'échine de l'inspecteur Nakamori, quelques minutes plus tôt , sans pour autant ébrécher sa face de poker.

Elle retira également sa main de celle du cambrioleur, sans la moindre délicatesse, estimant visiblement qu'elle y était demeurée bien plus longtemps que ne l'aurait autorisé la simple courtoisie due à une femme.

« Je dois admettre que je suis un peu déçu par cette découverte. » murmura-t-il doucement en se relevant pour se diriger vers l'extrémité du toit, et embrasser du regard la foule de ses fans, en contrebas. Il ne s'écoula guère de temps avant que sa présence ne soit remarquée, soulevant une véritable ovation.

Ai senti que ses joues avaient pris une nuance rosâtre qui ne leur était guère appropriée en temps normal, tandis qu'elle étudiait le profil du voleur que lui dévoilait la lumière de la lune. C'était visiblement un acteur, quelqu'un qui adorait se sentir sous le feu des projecteurs, et adorait encore plus les sursauts d'adrénaline qu'il récoltait en se glissant entre les griffes des chasseurs qui le traquaient, mais toute cette façade clinquante semblait projeter une ombre derrière elle, l'ombre où se réfugiait la tristesse et la mélancolie qui ne pouvait pas se refléter sur un certain monocle.

« Ce que tu m'as confié, était-ce la vérité ? »lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il se retourna dans sa direction tout en donnant un pli moqueur au sourire qu'il lui adressa. « Ce que je t'ai confié ? Que j'étais déçu d'avoir constaté que tu tenais tant que ça à Chibi Holmes ? »demanda-t-il. « Je ne sais pas. Sans doute une étincelle de vérité noyée dans la poudre aux yeux. »

« Non. » le coupa Ai d'une manière aussi sèche que glaciale, même si elle ne pouvait nier que la manière dont le Kid s'amusait à flirter avec elle n'était pas sans lui laisser un arrière-goût de curiosité. Après tout, cette dernière rencontre semblait confirmer qu'il connaissait déjà la vérité sur l'âge apparent de deux membres des détective boys. « Je pensais plutôt à ce que tu m'as confié dans cet ascenseur…à propos de ton père. »

Une question qui dissipa un instant l'exubérance naturelle du voleur et à laquelle il acquiesça en retour. « Si ce que tu m'as confié à propos de tes parents est la vérité, alors ce que je t'ai confié en échange est aussi la vérité. »

Ai s'enfonça dans le silence pendant un certain temps. Si c'était l'organisation qui était responsable de la mort de son père, alors pourquoi se maintenait-il en permanence sous le feu des projecteur, quitte à devenir le point de mire d'une chose bien plus dangereuse que le regard avide d'une fan ? Si elle avait été à sa place, elle serait plutôt restée dissimulée dans l'ombre.

De fait, elle était déjà à sa place, et c'était effectivement dans l'ombre qu'elle avait choisi de se maintenir. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser ce voleur à en sortir ? A fortiori pour dérober des joyaux qu'il restituait systématiquement à la fin de chacun de ses cambriolages ? Est-ce que la réponse à cette question était connecté, là encore, à l'organisation ?

Un son familier, celui de chaussures d'enfants résonnant à intervalle court sur le sol, accompagné du son encore plus familier du déclic provoqué par une certaine montre dont on relevait le couvercle, la ramenèrent à la réalité. Et, sans prendre la peine de trouver une raison pour justifier ce geste, la chimiste courut en direction de l'intrus qui venait de franchir la porte, pour le plaquer au sol.

« Ouille ! » La voix de Conan résonna tandis qu'ils percutèrent le sol de concert.

Le dard de tranquillisant qu'il avait prévu de décocher en direction du Kid fût dévié de sa trajectoire au moment du tir, et se contenta de frôler le visage du voleur avant de se perdre dans la nuit.

« Haibara ! Qu'est ce qui te prends à la fin ?! » hurla Conan, irrité par l'idée qu'il venait de perdre sa chance de mettre fin à la carrière du gentleman cambrioleur. Si Ai ne lui était pas littéralement tombé dessus à ce moment là, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son dard aurait atteint son objectif.

« Dépêche-toi de t'enfuir ! » s'écria Ai, en se tournant vers le voleur, ce voleur dont la face de Poker était légèrement ébréché par la surprise.

Un simple regard glissé sur le visage de la métisse lui dévoila ses intentions. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit capturé avant d'avoir atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé en se présentant au musée, ce soir là. Il la remercia d'un sourire tout en portant la main à son haut de forme pour l'incliner légèrement, dissimulant ainsi ses yeux.

« Merci, Ojou-chan. » Un remerciement qui glissa entre des lèvres plié en une expression moqueuse, des lèvres sur lesquelles se posèrent les doigts du voleur pour souffler un baiser dans sa direction, un baiser qui précéda le saut de l'ange, un ange qui avait déployé les ailes d'un deltaplane en s'élançant dans le vide.

« Argh ! » Conan serra les dents tout en se précipitant à son tour vers l'extrémité du toit, pour contempler d'un œil impuissant la fuite du voleur. « J'aurais pu l'avoir, ce soir. J'aurais _du_ l'avoir, ce soir ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu t'interposer ? »

Ai se releva avant d'épousseter ses vêtements du revers de la main, contemplant le détective qu'elle avait frustré de sa proie avec l'innocence de l'agneau qui vient de naitre, une expression fort peu appropriée à celle qui venait de sauver le voleur, quitte à gratifier son meilleur ami d'une petite trahison.

« Je t'ai juste promis de le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que tu aies l'occasion de l'attraper, ni plus ni moins, et tu me dois toujours un sac à main pour cela, soit dit en passant. » lui répliqua-t-elle d'un air nonchalant. « Tu n'as jamais promis de m'offrir quoi que ce soit si tu parvenais à l'attraper, ce soir. »

« Argh ! C'est tout ce que ça représente pour toi ? Juste une occasion de passer un marché avec moi ? »lui demanda Conan sans chercher à dissimuler son incrédulité.

Ai leva un sourcil face à cette réaction. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour te donner l'impression que cela pouvait être autre chose ? »

Conan commença à balbutier, à la recherche de mots appropriés pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, avant que la scientifique ne se décide à abréger le supplice en changeant de sujet.

« Comment est-ce que s'est terminé ton affaire de meurtre ? »lui demanda-t-elle.

Conan soupira. « Son épouse a prétendu qu'elle était venu le rejoindre, à la sortie du travail, alors qu'en réalité, elle était venu pour l'assassiner. Le mobile était la liaison qu'elle l'accusait d'avoir avec sa secrétaire. »

« Passionnant, » Ai renifla. « Je suis rassuré de ne pas avoir manqué quoi que ce soit en m'épargnant le dénouement. »

Conan contempla l'expression de son interlocutrice avant de froncer les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit entre toi et le Kid ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je l'ai retenu un moment. » répondit-elle.

Conan leva les yeux au ciel. Essayer d'arracher un secret à Haibara était un exercice aussi futile et épuisant que de déplacer le cadavre d 'un éléphant à soi tout seul. « Soit dit en passant, comment as-tu obtenu cette rose ?soupira-t-il. « Je ne me rappelle pas que tu l'aie apporté avec toi en venant ici.»

La scientifique baissa les yeux vers la fleur qui était effectivement entre ses doigts, l'étonnement s'étendit sur son visage, révélant son ignorance face à la question du détective, avant de se dissiper dans un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle tendit la main pour lui offrir cette rose.

« Kid t'offres ceci en gage de son amour, » ricana-t-elle.

« Euuuuhhh… » Le regard que Conan envoyait à l'innocente fleur semblait indiquer qu'il la soupçonnait d'être une bombe à retardement, qui ne manquerait pas d'exploser après lui avoir écrasé le pied, dispersant pommes et bananes dans sa direction.

« Allons, elle ne va pas te mordre. » observa Ai avec un sourire qui semblait pourtant dépourvu de sollicitude.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Conan tendit la main vers la fleur. Dès l'instant où ses doigts l'effleurèrent, elle explosa effectivement dans un nuage de fumée rose. Et lorsque la fumée se décida à se dissiper, ce fût pour révéler la présence de l'étoile du soir dans la paume de la chimiste, trônant sur deux cartes à jouer posées l'une sur l'autre.

Les deux adolescents clignèrent des yeux sans parvenir à effacer la surprise suscitée par l'ultime tour de magie du Kid, ce soir là. L'étoile du soir éclaira légèrement l'obscurité de sa lueur, et c'est avec précaution que Ai s'en empara pour la tendre au détective.

« Je penses que tu voudras la restituer au musée, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-elle. « Je suppose qu'une fois encore, il n'a pas mis la main sur ce qu'il recherchait réellement, ce soir. »

« Je vais leur rendre, oui. » répondit Conan, tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers après s'être emparé du joyau. « Espérons qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas dans un nuage de fumée rose avant que je ne le fasse. »

Demeurant sur le toit de l'immeuble, Ai se demanda brièvement quel était le secret de ce dernier tour de passe-passe et à quel moment son auteur avait trouvé le temps de l'effectuer. Une question qu'elle écarta d'un haussement d'épaules, pour se concentrer sur les deux cartes qui lui étaient resté en main. Le roi de cœur, accompagné de sa reine.

Un flush royal.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais aux tours de cartes qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

**Fin de la première partie.**


	2. Partie II: Poker face

**Sans engagement**

_Partie II : Poker face_

**Notes de l'auteur : Je suis fermement convaincue que si vous devez diviser une histoire en plusieurs parties distinctes, comme dans le cas d'une trilogie, chaque fragment de l'histoire doit pouvoir être lu et apprécié indépendamment des deux autres. Si à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre, vous estimez que vous auriez pu suivre le déroulement de l'histoire sans l'aide de la première ou de la dernière partie, j'estimerais avoir fait mon travail correctement.**

**Pendant un certain temps, je n'ai pas été satisfaite par la fin de ce chapitre, même si je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui posait problème exactement… avant que doRaemon, beta-reader extraordinaire, ne vienne résoudre la question d'un claquement de doigt, en repérant instantanément ce qu'il fallait corriger. Je ne pourrais jamais le serrer dans mes bras suffisamment longtemps pour lui exprimer mes remerciements.**

**Genre : General, futile (oui, la futilité peut constituer un genre d'histoire !)**

**Rating : PG pour quelques sous-entendus scabreux.**

**Couple : KidxAixConan, je suggère d'accompagner la lecture de ce chapitre avec une bonne bouteille de vodka, soit dit en passant.**

**Dédicacée à June, pour m'avoir donné l'idée originale qui a inspiré l'histoire KidxAixConan que je voulais écrire depuis si longtemps. Ainsi qu'à Rae, pour son humour et son professionnalisme en tant que beta reader.**

_-:-_

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te pousse à rester collé à mes basques ? »

La lueur qui illuminait son regard semblait lui garantir un certain degré de souffrance si la réponse qu'il offrait n'était pas jugé satisfaisante. Mais de toutes manières, le détective miniature avait fréquenté la scientifique retombée en enfance suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'aucune réponse ne pourrait combler ses attentes.

« Je ne cherche pas spécialement à te suivre, » nia-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique dans sa direction. « J'ai franchi la porte d'un débarras et tu étais pratiquement sur mes talons. » remarqua-t-elle d'un ton mortellement sérieux, qui contrastait avec le crédit qu'elle accordait à la défense du détective.

Kudo Shinichi et son alter-ego Edogawa Conan avaient peut-être gagné une certaine réputation pour le sens de la repartie dont ils savaient faire preuve face aux criminels, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire face à Haibara Ai, ses observations frappées au coin du bon sens et ses sarcasmes acérés, il leur arrivait parfois d'être réduit au silence.

Quand les yeux d'Haibara commencèrent à se rétrécir, Conan fût forcé d'avaler sa salive tandis que ses pieds avaient commencé à faire une retraite stratégique de quelque pas en arrière, même si leur propriétaire doutait fortement qu'il aurait l'occasion de sortir de ce placard _avant _d'être réduit en charpie par une certaine personne.

Comment s'était-il fourré dans ce guêpier en tout premier lieu ?

Cela avait pourtant commencé par une observation des plus innocentes.

Suite à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes au cours de laquelle Ran avait obtenu le droit de quitter le lycée pour de bon, trois ans plus tôt, Conan avait suggéré d'aller s'installer chez le professeur Agasa. Son « tuteur » avait été déçu de le voir partir, mais puisque de son côté elle allait devoir quitter Tokyo, pour s'inscrire à l'université Doshisha de Kyoto, elle n'aurait pas conservé bien longtemps la possibilité de rester à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle allait bientôt emménager à Kyoto, et elle était d'accord avec lui que confier un enfant de neuf ans à son père, qui avait parfois bien du mal à résister aux sirènes de l'alcool sans personne pour le rappeler à l'ordre, n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

L'idée de voir Ran quitter Tokyo n'avait pas enthousiasmé Conan, loin de là, mais il fût bien forcé de reconnaître que la vie quotidienne auprès du professeur et d'Haibara était bien plus facile à gérer que celle qu'il avait partagée avec la famille Mouri.

Pour commencer, il pouvait enfin se détendre et laisser sa couverture derrière lui lorsqu'il franchissait le seuil de sa « maison ».

Que ce soit Haibara ou le professeur Agasa, chacun d'eux passait la plupart de son temps enfermé dans son propre laboratoire, la première travaillant sans aucun doute à la conception d'un antidote pour l'APTX 4869, et le second travaillant à Dieu seul savait quoi. Une situation qui octroyait beaucoup de temps libre à Conan, du temps qu'il ne manquait pas de consacrer à la résolution de l'affaire qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : provoquer la chute de l'organisation.

Quelques mois plus tôt, ces trois ans de labeur acharné avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Après une confrontation finale, au cours de laquelle Ai et Conan avaient manqué de peu de laisser la vie et à l'issue de laquelle plusieurs membres de la police de Tokyo avaient été grièvement blessés, la totalité des membres de l'organisation avait été neutralisé, ceux qui avaient survécu étaient à présent sous les verrous.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il s'était libéré de cette affaire pour de bon, mais par la suite, il se mit à remarquer le changement qui était survenu chez celle qu'il considérait à présent comme sa meilleure amie.

Ses facultés d'observation avaient été trop mises à contribution par l'organisation pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange autour d'Haibara, même si, pour être honnête, ce fait ne s'était présenté à son conscience que fort récemment.

Haibara prêtait une attention particulière à ses tenues lors des cambriolages du Kid.

Conan en était absolument certain. La raison derrière ce comportement ? Il la cherchait encore, mais alors qu'il s'était préparé à partir sur les lieux du prochain cambriolage annoncé par le voleur, il l'avait rencontré devant le seuil de la porte, revêtue d'une robe sans manche, bleue et verte, qui descendait harmonieusement jusqu'à ses genoux, un ruban blanc épais noué autour de sa taille d'une manière très féminine.

Conan était resté bouche bée devant cette vision.

« Tu vas finir par gober les mouches, Kudo-kun, » lui avait-elle fait remarquer sèchement tout en enfilant une paire de sandales.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es habillé de cette façon? » Une remarque qui lui avait échappé sur le coup, sans lui laisser le temps de l'enrober de tact.

« Je peux encore choisir la manière dont je m'habille que je sache. » avait-elle répliqué en croisant les bras. « Dois-je comprendre que cela constitue maintenant une infraction ? »

Conan avait simplement secoué la tête et ils avaient quitté la maison du professeur, côte à côte, se dirigeant vers le musée où était exposé le Cœur de l'éternité, un diamant bleu en forme de cœur qui faisait partie de la collection des joyaux du millénaire.

C'est sur le chemin que Conan avait commencé à se poser des questions, lorsqu'il s'était remémoré la dernière fois qu'il avait contemplé Haibara dans une tenue similaire à celle qu'elle portait ce soir-là.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, cela s'était passé deux mois plus tôt, au cours d'un autre cambriolage du Kid.

Fronçant les sourcils, Conan tenta de se remémorer toutes les confrontations avec le cambrioleur au cours desquelles Haibara avait été présente à ses côtés, pour découvrir finalement qu'elle avait _bel et bien_ prêté une attention particulière à ses tenues, en tout cas bien plus qu'elle ne le faisait en temps normal, au cours de chacune de ces soirées particulières qui avaient émaillées l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Lorsque cette révélation survint, cela ne manqua pas d'éveiller ses soupçons, sans parler de sa curiosité, vis-à-vis des raisons qui la poussaient à se comporter de cette façon.

« Dis-moi, Haibara, » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur le chemin du musée. « Qu'est ce qui t'as finalement convaincue de t'intéresser aux cambriolages du Kid ? Auparavant, tu y étais indifférente plus qu'autre chose. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui faisait tout ton possible pour me convaincre de sortir de mon laboratoire plus souvent ? Et si on compare ça à la horde de cadavres que tu as le chic de convoquer à chacun de tes déplacements, un magicien qui préfère s'en tenir à dérober des joyaux de la manière la plus prétentieuse et ostentatoire possible paraît être un meilleur choix pour égayer ses soirées. »

Conan ne voyait guère comment il pouvait répliquer à cette remarque, et quand bien même l'inspiration lui serait venu, il aurait été forcé de la réduire au silence puisqu'ils avaient finalement franchi les portes du joyau pour se retrouver face à la pierre précieuse qui avait été mise à l'honneur… mais également face à l'inspecteur Nakamori, le responsable de la division policière assignée à temps plein à la capture d'un certain cambrioleur.

Vous deux ! » beugla-t-il en se précipitant d'un pas lourd de menaces vers les deux adultes qui se dissimulaient derrière une apparence de pré-adolescents.

« Nakamori-keibu, » le salua Conan.

« Je pensais vous avoir déjà dit de ne pas traîner sur les scènes de crime ! » hurla-t-il. « Le Kid est un individu dangereux à ne pas sous-estimer ! »

« Je suppose que c'est un point de vue qui peut se défendre…à condition d'être allergique à la fumée rose… » observa Haibara avec une expression aussi sarcastique que goguenarde.

Conan se gratta la tête. Cela faisait partie de ces mystères qui continuaient de graviter autour du gentleman cambrioleur. Pourquoi diable ressentait-il le besoin d'avoir recours à une fumée rose ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu jeter son dévolu sur une option plus classique, ne serait-ce qu'une fumée blanche ? Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de l'inspecteur.

« J'espère que cela ne vous ennuiera pas trop si nous restons ici pour observer les évènements, Nakamori-keibu. » Une demande qu'il accompagna du plus innocent des sourires.

En vérité, il avait à sa disposition bien plus de chance d'attraper le voleur que l'inspecteur ne pouvait seulement rêver d'en obtenir un jour, mais la meilleure manière d'exercer cette opportunité restait de caresser les autorités dans le sens du poil, une chose que Conan n'avait pas manqué d'apprendre après toutes ces années passées à jouer le rôle de l'enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis bien longtemps.

Nakamori renifla avant de se détourner des deux enfants, s'efforçant toujours de contenir sa rage. Etant donné la réputation fantastique que lui avait valu sa collaboration avec le commissaire Megure et toute la première division, Nakamori ne pouvait guère congédier Conan sans une excellente raison pour justifier cette décision.

Qui plus est, au cours des cambriolages du Kid, la présence de Conan s'était révélé être un atout bien plus qu'un handicap, ce qui lui avait permis de l'imposer plus ou moins tacitement malgré les réticences de Nakamori.

« Tant que tu ne vas pas nous traîner dans les pattes ! »

« Oui, monsieur ! » répliqua Conan en retour.

Se retournant vers Haibara, il se dépouilla de son masque et laissa sa bonne humeur apparente se dissiper, tandis que des complaintes sur sa taille actuelle lui remontaient à la gorge, des complaintes qui moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que la chimiste s'était éclipsé au cours de sa conversation avec l'inspecteur Nakamori.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre et constatant qu'il lui restait une marge de quinze minutes avant l'apparition programmée du Kid, il courut à perdre haleine dans le hall, ayant tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la robe d'Haibara tandis qu'elle disparaissait à un détour du couloir.

Il était parvenu à rester à l'abri des regards de sa cible pendant un couple de minutes, mais il n'avait pas encore maitrisé la configuration du musée, aussi lorsqu'elle se mit à franchir brusquement le seuil d'une porte, il s'empressa de la talonner pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

C'était plutôt infortuné que cette porte précise s'avère être celle d'un débarras, un endroit qui ne lui offrait aucune excuse pour justifier sa présence.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te pousse à rester collé à mes basques ? »

La lueur qui illuminait son regard semblait lui garantir un certain degré de souffrance si la réponse qu'il offrait n'était pas jugé satisfaisante. Mais de toutes manières, le détective miniature avait fréquenté la scientifique retombée en enfance suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'aucune réponse ne pourrait combler ses attentes.

« Je ne cherche pas spécialement à te suivre, » nia-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique dans sa direction. « J'ai franchi la porte d'un débarras et tu étais pratiquement sur mes talons. » remarqua-t-elle d'un ton mortellement sérieux, qui contrastait avec le crédit qu'elle accordait à la défense du détective.

Se réfugiant derrière un rire nerveux, Conan essaya de s'éclipser du débarras avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire de sa vie un enfer une fois qu'ils auraient regagné la maison du professeur. Il leva la main dans un geste de reddition tout en reculant vers le couloir.

« J'étais à la recherche des toilettes et je me suis juste trompé de porte… »marmonna-t-il en un instant, avant de se précipiter dans la salle d'exposition, sans laisser à Ai le temps de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Le cambriolage était supposé commencer dans quelques minutes, de toutes manières. Il n'avait guère le temps de s'appesantir sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser Ai à se revêtir d'une tenue appropriée à un rendez-vous galant lors des cambriolages du Kid et à se dissimuler dans un débarras lorsque celui-ci était sur le point de débuter.

Un froncement de sourcils survint tandis qu'il se figea au beau milieu de sa course. Si Haibara était venu assister à la performance du Kid, comme elle l'avait clamé avant de venir, pourquoi préférait-elle se réfugier dans un débarras au lieu de rester aux premières loges ? Et si elle avait prévu de se dissimuler dans un débarras, pourquoi le faire avec une tenue dont la discrétion était loin de figurer parmi les atouts ?

Il se retourna vers le débarras avant de s'en rapprocher de nouveau. Une partie de sa conscience jugea utile de lui rappeler que la curiosité avait tué le chat.

« Les détectives sont supposés découvrir la vérité, » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Et si la curiosité a tué le chat, c'est aussi sa satisfaction qui l'a ramené à la vie. »

_-:-_

Ai soupira tout en refermant la porte derrière le détective, avant d'actionner l'interrupteur qui ornait le mur, juste à côté, illuminant ainsi les ténèbres de la pièce. Un jour ou l'autre et à sa propre façon, Conan finirait lui aussi par faire la lumière sur ce qui se passerait ici.

Mais après tout, étant donné tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré dans sa vie, faire face à un détective énervé était la dernière chose susceptible de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Si le pire venait à venir, elle pourrait toujours lui refuser cet antidote qu'il convoitait tellement, après cette menace, il laisserait certainement tranquille et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre au sein du meilleur des mondes.

« Les petits filles sont bien plus mignonnes quand elles nous offrent leur sourire. » lui chantonna une voix qui résonna depuis le conduit d'aération au dessus de sa tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un gentleman vêtu de blanc tomba littéralement du ciel pour atterrir gracieusement juste devant elle. D'un mouvement rapide, il lui prit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres, tout en extirpant une rose du néant pour la lui présenter, entre le pouce et l'index de son autre main. Une fleur qui ne demandait qu'à être cueillie, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire...pour mieux la jeter négligemment sur le meuble qui était derrière elle, au beau milieu des pelles et des chiffons à poussière qui y étaient entassés.

Un geste qui ne manqua pas de blesser le gentleman cambrioleur, et il ne manqua pas de le signaler par un regard, le même regard qu'il lui adressait chaque fois qu'elle jetait une de ses roses comme un vulgaire détritus, une règle à laquelle elle n'avait jamais dérogé au cours de leurs entrevues.

« Les petites filles seraient moins avares de leur sourire si elles rencontraient les gentlemen cambrioleurs dans des lieux plus appropriés que les débarras ou les toilettes publiques. » remarqua Ai d'un ton dépourvu de chaleur.

« Je restes ouvert à toutes suggestion » répondit le Kid avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ai croisa les bras. « Cela ne me déplairait pas si cela avait lieu au beau milieu des nuages, nous devrions essayer, un de ces jours, » affirma-t-elle d'un ton moqueur « Sentir l'air frais vous caresser le visage est une sensation merveilleuse après tout. »

Les lèvres du Kid adoptèrent un pli sceptique. « Je ne pense pas que la police apprécierait de voir une deuxième personne faire le saut de l'ange du haut des immeubles, un deltaplane sur le dos. » commenta-t-il.

« Depuis quand fais-tu preuve de la moindre considération pour les autorités ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tout en levant élégamment les sourcils dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Une question qui suscita un sourire nonchalant. « Etre dépourvu de respect pour les autorités est une chose, être dépourvu de considération pour les autorités en est une autre. » pointa-t-il. « J'ai conscience de la quantité d'efforts que nos policiers doivent déployer dans l'exercice de leur profession. »

« Des efforts qui pâlissent néanmoins en comparaison de ceux que tu déploie de ton côté, non ? »lui fît remarquer Ai.

« Mais ceux que tu déploies à ton tour n'ont pas à rougir en comparaison, n'est-ce pas Ojou-chan ? » répondit le voleur.

« J'ai mes propres raisons de continuer mes recherches, » affirma Ai. « mais toi, que peux-tu gagner à continuer tes cambriolages alors que tes véritables adversaires se sont tous éparpillés entre le cimetière et la prison ? »

« Eh bien, cela me donne l'occasion de contempler cette beauté que tu mets tant d'effort à mettre en valeur à chacun de mes cambriolages. »lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

Sentant qu'une certaine nuance de rose était venu lui colorer les joues, Ai se détourna du voleur, pour focaliser son regard sur le balais qui était entreposé sur le mur, un balais qui était apparemment des plus fascinant si on en jugeait à la concentration qu'elle lui consacrait.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…. » répondit-elle d'un ton monotone.

Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur en retour. « J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu t'habilles lorsque tu regardes chibi Holmes résoudre une de ses affaires. »

« Et si c'était le cas, comment réagirais-tu, dis-moi ? » le défia Ai, visiblement irritée par le comportement du cambrioleur.

« Je devrais me dépouiller de l'illusion que j'occupe une place bien particulière dans ta vie, » lui répondit tout naturellement le Kid, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit. « Et je ne manquerais pas d'être jaloux, vu qu'il y aura toujours plus de cadavres pour s'offrir à lui à contrecœur, qu'il n'y aura de joyaux tout disposés à me soumettre à la tentation. »

« Mais bien sûr, » murmura Ai en laissant trainer chaque mot pour mieux souligner la couche de sarcasme dont elle les avait enrobé. « et dans le même ordre d'idée, je suppose que je devrais être jalouse pour le temps consacré à la confection des énigmes que tu offres à Edogawa-kun, un temps bien supérieur à celui que tu daignes m'accorder. »

« Nous pouvons arranger cela, » lui susurra le Kid d'un ton séducteur, en laissant cette provocation franchir des lèvres arborant un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire. « Je pourrais lui envoyer un message, pour lui annoncer qu'un beau jour, le joyau que je déroberais à son nez et à sa barbe, ce sera _toi_. »

« Je suis flattée, » répondit Ai d'un ton dont le sérieux était inversement proportionnel à celui qu'elle accordait aux flatteries de son interlocuteur. « mais cela ferait de toi un kidnappeur ou un pédophile, si ce n'est les deux simultanément. »

Le Kid haussa les épaules tout en s'agenouillant devant elle pour lui déposer délicatement un baiser d'adieu sur la joue. « J'ai déjà associé mon nom à une liste impressionnante de crimes, » répliqua-t-il à son tour d'un ton neutre, suffisamment neutre pour que Ai se demande si le voleur lui offrait une confession, dictée par la culpabilité, ou une énième fanfaronnade. « En rajouter ou en retrancher un de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose à mon sort, si la police finissait par me mettre la main dessus. »

Avant que Ai ne puisse renvoyer un sarcasme en écho des provocations du voleur, le Kid s'était déjà faufilé dans le conduit d'aération, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il n'était survenu en tout premier lieu.

La fillette contempla le gouffre obscur qui avait englouti un cambrioleur vêtu de blanc, avant de finalement secouer la tête.

Comment s'y prenait-il pour conserver à son costume ce blanc immaculé, du début jusqu'à la fin de ses cambriolages, tout en lui faisant subir ce genre de traitement entretemps ? Si elle parvenait à lui dérober son secret, peut-être pourrait-elle faire fortune en revendant le produit miracle aux mères de famille du monde entier.

Oh et puis peu importe, il y avait des choses bien plus importantes pour réclamer son temps libre, ne serait-ce qu'achever pour de bon l'antidote à l'APTX 4869.

Haussant les épaules, elle ouvrit la porte du débarras après avoir rétabli l'obscurité qui l'y avait accueilli à son arrivée.

La dernière chose auquel elle s'attendait à ce moment là fût de se retrouver nez à nez avec Conan, un Conan qui ne paraissait guère amusé par ses frasques.

Néanmoins, pour ébranler Ai, il fallait avoir recours à des menaces plus consistantes qu'un détective qui n'avait qu'une poignée de centimètres supplémentaires à sa disposition pour la regarder de haut. Croisant les bras d'une manière décontractée, elle le contempla avec une indifférence glaciale.

« Tu vas finir par arriver en retard au spectacle de ton voleur si tu restes là. » lui fît elle remarquer.

Conan la fusilla du regard « Pourquoi aurais-je encore besoin d'assister au spectacle du kid, alors que tu es là, devant moi, à ma disposition ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

« Oh ? Et en quoi le fait de m'avoir à ta disposition peut-il te faire progresser vers l'arrestation du Kid ? »

Ai ne paraissait pas le moins du monde concernée par la colère du détective, et cela lui semblait l'expression sincère de ses sentiments bien plus qu'un masque destiné à le provoquer, et c'était paradoxalement cela qu'il ressentait comme une provocation, bien plus que le simple fait de l'avoir entendu s'entretenir avec le voleur juste avant le cambriolage, en collant son oreille contre la porte du débarras.

Il agrippa fermement le poignet de la chimiste avant de la traîner vers les escaliers en direction du toit. Lorsqu'on était gagné par le doute au cours d'un cambriolage du Kid, il fallait se rappeler qu'ils s'achevaient presque toujours au même endroit et prendre les devants.

« Kudo-kun, » Lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, la voix de Ai semblait plus proche du sifflement d'avertissement d'un serpent, juste avant qu'il ne referme ses crocs dégoulinant de venin sur l'imprudent venu le défier, que de celle d'une fillette irritée par le comportement de son compagnon. « Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Je t'amène auprès de ton complice, bien sûr. » lui répondit Conan sans laisser la moindre émotion miroiter dans ces mots, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ai de déceler le dégoût qui rampait par-dessous cette neutralité acérée. Après plusieurs années passées aux côté du détective, elle avait appris à lire entre les lignes.

« Pour mériter ce qualificatif peu flatteur, encore faudrait-il que je lui aie prêté mon assistance dans un de ses crimes. » répliqua Ai, visiblement vexée par l'accusation.

« Tu le laisses s'échapper, sans lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour entraver sa fuite. Est-ce que ce n'est pas précisément lui prêter ton assistance dans ses crimes ?» Une réponse qui avait fusé comme une gifle. Et lorsque le détective s'était retourné pour lui jeter ce réquisitoire à la figure, l'étincelle de colère qui avait illuminé ses yeux, écartant comme un voile le calme qui y régnait la plupart du temps, aurait sans doute carbonisé son interlocutrice sur place si un regard pouvait tuer.

A tel point que la chimiste fût gagnée par le doute et se demanda si elle connaissait réellement son détective aussi bien qu'elle se l'était imaginé jusque là.

Conan écarta la porte du toit d'un geste brusque, laissant l'atmosphère glaciale de la nuit les envelopper comme un nuage d'aiguilles qu'une tempête aurait fait tourbillonner autour d'eux.

Le souffle du vent demeurait à un niveau modéré, ce soir là, mais ce fût plus que suffisant pour faire danser et tourbillonner les rubans noués autour de la taille d'Haibara en même temps que sa chevelure auburn, entremêlant délicatement ces fils soyeux dans une étreinte douce mais néanmoins passionnée, digne de deux amants égarés dans la ville de Paris.

Sa robe se mit également à se soulever à intervalles régulier autour de ses genoux. Des éléments qui s'assemblèrent bout à bout pour former une révélation dans l'esprit du détective : même s'il lui arriver de négliger cet état de fait trop souvent, Haibara restait une femme, une femme que le Kid était parvenu à séduire juste sous son nez.

La scientifique rajeunie se figea pendant un instant avant d'arracher brusquement son bras à l'étreinte du détective. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, procède à mon arrestation. »

Conan la regarda comme si elle venait brusquement de perdre la raison. « Procéder…à ton arrestation ? » Des mots dont il avait renvoyé l'écho à son interlocutrice tout en leur donnant la tonalité du doute et de la confusion.

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à errer en direction de l'extrémité du toit de l'immeuble, pour finalement contempler la nuée de voitures de police en contrebas et le désordre qui régnait à l'entrée du musée. Visiblement, le Kid avait réussi son forfait et refermé ses doigts gantés sur le Cœur de l'éternité –rien d'étonnant à cela, bien au contraire, si on se rappelait que son éternel rival avait été trop préoccupé par sa _complice_ pour se concentrer sur le voleur.

« Oui, tu peux me mettre sous les verrous. » suggéra Ai en ramenant les mains derrière son dos, invitant visiblement une paire de menottes à se refermer sur ses poignets, tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel illuminé par la lune. « Je suis une criminelle, après tout. Je l'ai toujours été. Tu ne m'as laissé à l'air libre que parce que j'avais une dernière mission à accomplir. »

« Tu n'es pas une criminelle. » insista Conan, visiblement irrité par la suggestion. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a des années de cela, et je te le répète maintenant, je ne te vois plus de cette manière. »

« Parce que tu as encore besoin de cette antidote. » lui rétorqua Ai se retournant dans sa direction pour le transpercer d'un regard acéré. « Un parangon de vertu tel que toi n'aurait pas supporté de partager le même toit qu'une criminelle sans devenir fou, alors tu as pudiquement mis cette vérité de côté. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à croire que tu ne m'aurais pas déjà livré à la police, depuis des années, si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de moi pour récupérer ces dix années qu'on t'avais dérobé. »

« C'est faux ! » nia Conan. « Tu ne te limites _pas_ à une antidote pour moi ! »

« C'est la _vérité_, » contrecarra Ai. « En quoi aurais-je été différente du Kid s'il n'y avait pas eu cette antidote ? En quoi est ce que je le suis ? Sans cela, je n'aurais été rien de plus qu'une criminelle de plus dans ta liste, une personne de plus que tu aurais réduite à ses crimes sans te préoccuper outre mesure de mes raisons ou te demander si j'avais seulement eu le choix. »

« Mais tu as précisément _choisi_ de quitter cette organisation. »répliqua Conan.

« Est-ce que cela fait de moi une innocente, Kudo-kun ? Bien sûr que non. » lui murmura doucement Ai. « Si le Kid prenait sa retraite demain matin, la seule chose qui t'empêcherait de le mettre à l'ombre serait ton ignorance de sa véritable identité. »

Conan garda le silence face à cette accusation, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était justifiée. S'il avait pu connaître le nom de celui qui se dissimulait derrière ce monocle, il se serait présenté à son domicile accompagné de la police, quand bien même ce voleur aurait sincèrement décidé de laisser son uniforme blanc au placard pour de bon.

Alors qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de faire de même avec Haibara ? Où se situait la différence ? Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne la livrerait jamais à la police, quand bien même elle lui offrirait enfin cet antidote. Pour quelle raison ? Etait-ce parce que cette criminelle était aussi une amie ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas constituer la bonne réponse. Il l'avait bien affirmé devant Ran, des années auparavant, même si le responsable d'un crime était le professeur Agasa, il n'hésiterait pas à le livrer à la police pour qu'il réponde de ses actes. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles différentes avec Haibara ?

« Kudo-kun, quelqu'un comme toi, » La douce voix d'Haibara s'immisça dans sa conscience, freinant let le cours de ses pensées. « Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été exposée directement aux aspects les plus sombres de la vie, ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que cela signifie, et ce que l'on peut ressentir, lorsqu'on commet un crime pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. »

Après ces paroles sibyllines, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'arracher à la présence du détective sans prolonger cet interrogatoire, Haibara enjamba la rambarde qui bordait l'extrémité du toit.

Conan écarquilla les yeux. « Haibara ! Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ? » hurla-t-il en se précipitant à son tour vers la rambarde.

Elle lui adressa un sourire aussi sarcastique que familier qu'elle compléta par un haussement d'épaules. « A plus tard. » lui murmura-t-elle nonchalamment avant de sauter dans le vide.

« Haibara ! »

Conan se hissa par-dessus la rambarde pour jeter un coup d'œil en contrebas, hanté par l'image morbide du cadavre qui ensanglanterait le sol et qu'il s'apprêtait à contempler pour de bon, une image qui s'était formé en un instant au cours de sa course éperdue vers l'extrémité du toit.

Mais lorsque ses yeux terrifiés embrassèrent le panorama qui s'étendait à ses pieds, la seule anomalie qui s'offrit à eux fût la forme triangulaire d'un certain deltaplane.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, ses mains toujours agitées par un tremblement tandis qu'il agrippait la rambarde à s'en blanchir les articulations, essayant de redonner un rythme à peu près normal à sa respiration tout comme aux battements de son cœur, qui ne lui avait jamais autant martelé la poitrine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son regard interceptait un voleur s'éclipsant dans la nuit en déployant son deltaplane comme la queue d'une comète, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il adressait silencieusement sa gratitude à celui qui lui avait offert ce spectacle.

Il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion, une très longue discussion, lorsqu'elle regagnerait la maison du professeur…_si_ jamais elle y revenait. Conan secoua la tête. Il _fallait_ qu'elle revienne. Une image enveloppa sa conscience sans y avoir été invitée et résista à ses tentatives de la congédier, l'image d'Haibara aux côtés du Kid, une image qui fît remonter à la surface un sentiment, un sentiment qui n'avait, jusqu'à présent, été associé qu'à une seule personne au monde, Ran.

La jalousie.

La réalisation le percuta avec la brutalité d'un mur de briques. L'idée qu'Haibara puisse avoir des rendez-vous cachés avec le Kid, dans les ténèbres d'un débarras, l'avait irrité parce qu'il avait été jaloux. Haibara était _sa _meilleure amie. De toutes les personnes sur terre, il avait été celui qui avait été le plus proche de véritablement la comprendre. La réalisation que le Kid était parvenu à la comprendre _bien mieux_ qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait le terrifia, parce que cela soulevait une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, la possibilité de la perdre.

Elle s'éloignerait de lui, un jour, le jour où leurs routes divergeraient dans deux directions opposées au lieu de rester parallèles, que ce jour soit celui où elle lui offrirait cet antidote, et l'occasion de regagner son ancienne vie la laissant derrière lui, ou que ce jour soit celui où ce serait elle qui choisirait de s'éloigner en le laissant derrière.

Conan avala sa salive tandis qu'une seconde réalisation fût convoqué au théâtre de sa conscience par la première. Elle avait toujours été _là_, à ses côtés, au point de lui faire considérer sa présence comme un élément permanent et indélébile de sa vie quotidienne. Son esprit avait été tellement focalisé sur Ran ou la multitude d'affaire qui se pressaient au portillon en réclamant leur résolution qu'il n'avait pas réalisé… réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas_ besoin_ de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Et maintenant que la possibilité bien concrète qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie se présentait devant lui, il finit par comprendre une dernière chose quelque chose qu'il aurait dû réaliser il y a bien longtemps.

A un moment ou un autre, au cours des années qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, emprisonnés dans ces corps d'enfant, il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'Haibara Ai, la seule femme à avoir un esprit suffisamment affuté pour défier et même tourner en dérision tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire.

_-:-_

« Tu sais, Ojou-chan, » marmonna le Kid en ajustant la trajectoire de son deltaplane au dessus de la cité de Tokyo d'une main, tout en maintenant la scientifique miniature contre lui de l'autre. « Quand tu m'as dit que tu souhaiterais que notre prochaine rencontre ait lieu au beau milieu des nuages, je ne pensais qu'il fallait comprendre que tu mettrais à sauter du haut des immeubles, sans parachute ni filet en contrebas. »

« Menteur, »l'accusa Ai. « Si tu ne l'avais pas compris, tu n'aurais pas été là pour me réceptionner en plein vol. »

Kid sourit de toutes ses dents tandis qu'ils se posaient sur le sommet d'un lampadaire, au milieu des allées du parc situé non loin de la maison du professeur.

Dans le calme de la nuit, un calme digne d'un cimetière, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive pour venir troubler leur tête à tête.

« Mais si je te manquais au point que tu avais besoin de me voir pendant _et _après le cambriolage, tu aurais pu simplement me le dire au lieu de risquer ta vie de cette façon. » la réprimanda-t-il d'un ton tellement mélodramatique qu'il sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles comme à ceux de la fillette. « Qu'est ce que je deviendrais s'il n'y avait plus personne pour accepter mes roses à chacun de mes cambriolages ? »

« Oh mais je suis certaine qu'Edogawa Conan serait on ne peut plus heureux de prendre ma place. » lui décocha Ai en retour sans dissimuler son amusement.

Un sous-entendu qui fît pâlir le gentleman cambrioleur avant que sa fameuse face de poker ne reprenne le dessus, pour laisser la place à un sourire moqueur. « Au moins, je peux me consoler en me disant qu'Ojou-chan n'a pas nié que je lui manquais. »remarqua-t-il.

Ai leva les yeux au ciel d'un air affligé. « Penses ce que tu veux… » marmonna-t-elle avant de tapoter du doigt la poche qui était contre son cœur, qui avait fini par devenir la cachette favorite du voleur, lorsqu'il s'agissait de placer le fruit de ses vols à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des mains des détectives. « Est-ce que c'est Pandora, cette fois ? »

Le Kid soupira avec une expression digne d'une tragédienne. « Cela me blesse profondément de voir Ojou-chan s'efforcer d'écourter notre rendez-vous au plus vite. »

« Il est vrai que rentrez chez soi, pour faire face à un détective énervé qui va sûrement me mitrailler de questions jusqu'à l'aube, c'est une manière de finir sa soirée tellement plus séduisante que de continuer à se balancer, au sommet d'un lampadaire, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec un gentleman cambrioleur de renommée internationale. » lui répondit Ai d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

« Au moins, tu as un endroit que tu peux qualifier de _chez toi_, non ? »lui murmura le voleur en retour.

Ai le regarda les yeux dans les yeux et, pour un bref moment, laissa son expression s'adoucir, se dépouillant du masque d'indifférence et d'irritation qu'elle arborait à la face du monde la plupart du temps.

« C'est vrai. » concéda-t-elle doucement.

Le Kid sauta du lampadaire pour atterrir élégamment sur le sol du parc. Déposant délicatement Ai sur la pelouse, il glissa les doigts dans la poche de sa robe, et en extirpa le Cœur de l'éternité avant de le laisser choir dans les mains de la chimiste.

« Pas de nuage de fumée rose pour cette fois ? » lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil sceptique.

Lui souriant de nouveau, il claqua des doigts, faisant disparaitre la gemme dans le nuage de fumée rose qu'elle lui avait réclamé. « Au prochain cambriolage, Ojou-chan ! » lui murmura-t-il en un dernier au revoir, tout en inclinant respectueusement son haut de forme, avant de déployer son deltaplane.

Ai soupira en le contemplant prendre son envol. Après cela, elle marcha nonchalamment jusqu'au lampadaire où, comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva le diamant du soir lui faire des clins d'œil scintillants dignes de celui qui l'avait disposé là, à son attention. Levant les pieds, elle tendit le bras vers le joyau pour le décrocher.

« Ce n'était toujours pas ce qu'il voulait ? »

Le cœur de la chimiste manqua un battement lorsque cette question inattendue résonna derrière elle, la poussant à tourner brusquement sur elle-même pour se retrouver une seconde fois nez à nez avec Conan.

« Kudo-kun, »murmura-t-elle doucement. « Qu'est ce qui t'as permis de savoir que tu nous retrouverais ici ? »

« Je suis détective, tu as oublié ? » répondit Conan avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et un deltaplane d'une blancheur étincelante au beau milieu de la nuit, c'est un peu difficile de le manquer, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ai haussa les épaules à son tour avant de lui tendre la gemme. « Voilà, tu pourras la rendre à Nakamori-keibu. »

Il contempla longuement le dernier joyau dérobé par le Kid scintiller dans la paume de chimiste, avant de s'en emparer avec précaution, et lever les yeux vers le visage de celle qui lui tendait la pierre précieuse avec une négligence qui n'aurait pas dépareillé si c'était une verroterie que le Kid avait placé entre ses doigts.

« Haibara, si je te disais que l'antidote ne m'intéressait plus, comment réagirais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Pendant un long moment, elle sembla considérer le plus sérieusement du monde la possibilité qu'il avait évoqué. Les yeux de la chimiste se perdirent dans le vague, un brouillard de souvenirs inconnus du détective ayant visiblement effacé temporairement les contours du monde qui l'entourait.

Jusque là, elle avait pensé que sa principale motivation au cours de ses recherches avait été ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de son détective, ce détective à qui elle avait dérobé une vie riche de possibilités pour l'enfermer dans le corps d'un enfant.

Mais maintenant qu'il lui suggérait que son ancienne vie avait perdu tout éclat à ses yeux, elle réalisa finalement que cela n'altérait pas le moins du monde son désir de mener ses recherches jusqu'à leur dénouement. Non, la réalisation qui avait fait son aurore dans sa conscience, dissipant les ténèbres de ses derniers doutes ne laissait pas la moindre ambiguïté sur la question, elle _voulait_ finir ses recherches, que le détective trouve encore un intérêt à leur résultat final ou non.

L'organisation avait peut-être été réduite à néant pour le moment, mais aussi longtemps que l'humanité existerait, il y aurait d'autres personnes pour prendre la relève, d'autre personne qui souhaiterait devenir à la fois Dieu et le Diable, d'autre personne prêtes à achever ce que ses anciens employeurs avaient commencé.

De son point de vue, concevoir cet antidote revenait à murer cette cavité pour de bon et à expier le péché d'avoir creusé cette cavité de ses propres mains en tout premier lieu.

Dans le même temps, elle commença également à comprendre les motivations du Kid, et les raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir mettre la main sur Pandora malgré le démantèlement du syndicat du crime. Lui aussi voulait enterrer pour de bon la possibilité d'acquérir l'immortalité.

On pouvait détruire l'organisation temporairement, mais tant que Pandora et l'APTX 4869 existeraient, la racine du mal demeurerait intacte, prête à refleurir si on lui laissait suffisamment de temps.

Ai ferma les yeux et libéra un soupir qu'elle avait maintenue emprisonné jusque là sans s'en rendre compte. « Je continuerais de travailler à la conception de cet antidote. » lui répondit-elle.

« Même si je venais à le refuser le jour où tu me le présenteras ? »

« Pourquoi la refuserait-tu ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu voulais désespérément regagner ton ancienne vie. »

Il se mordilla les lèvres. « Je pense… »bégaya-t-il, tout en l'observant avec circonspection. « qu'il est possible…que peut-être…que je sois…amoureux de toi. »

Le temps qu'il parvienne à la conclusion, ses mots avaient fini par agoniser sur ses lèvres, s'en extirpant avec peine sous la forme d'un murmure presque inaudible, mais ce fût néanmoins suffisant pour que la confession parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de Ai. Elle le contempla, interloquée, comme si une seconde tête s'était mise à apparaître sur ses épaules aux côté de la première.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Kudo-kun. » lui offrit-elle finalement en retour, en donnant à cette réponse la sécheresse d'un désert.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ca n'est pas supposé l'être ! » répliqua-il d'un ton sec en la regardant droit dans les eux. « Je… »

Le reste de ses mots mourut sur ses lèvres, cette fois, sans parvenir à agoniser suffisamment longtemps pour hanter la chimiste sous la forme d'un murmure. Chacun d'eux demeura muet face à l'autre, mais au sein de ce silence, le message inaudible était parvenu jusqu'à la scientifique dans toute son éloquence et toute sa sincérité, et même si elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot en retour, le tranchant de sa réponse transperça néanmoins le détective.

« Il n'a rien de réel, et tu le sais bien… » parvint-il finalement à marmonner d'une voix rauque. « Ce n'est qu'un costume, un symbole, un masque pour dissimuler celui qui est derrière. »

« Et c'est peut-être justement pour cela que ça fonctionne entre nous. » prit-elle la peine de lui expliquer. « C'est juste le Kid, mon gentleman cambrioleur, je suis juste son _Ojou-chan_. Je me fiche de savoir qui se cache réellement derrière le monocle, et il se fiche également de savoir qui se cache réellement derrière la façade. Une relation…sans engagement… »

« C'est une manière bien triste de nouer une relation, tu ne crois pas ? » lui fît il remarquer.

Le sourire d'Ai fût empreint de mélancolie lorsqu'elle prit la peine de lui répondre. « Tu veux savoir ce qui est réellement le plus triste dans toute cette histoire ? »lui demanda-t-elle tout en se retournant en direction de la maison du professeur. « Si tu m'avais fait cette confession, deux ans plus tôt, cela aurait fait toute la différence. »

Conan ne savait pas si elle était sincère ou s'il s'agissait d'une énième plaisanterie à ses dépens, et il ne pensait pas que la réponse puisse lui être accessible un jour.

Peu importait le nombre astronomique de personnes qu'il avait croisé dans sa longue expérience en tant que détective, elle s'obstinait à demeurer la personne la plus difficile à déchiffrer. Elle s'avançait sur la scène du monde en portant continuellement un masque d'indifférence, et seule une infime poignée d'élus se voyait offrir la chance d'entrapercevoir, un bref instant, ce qui se dissimulait derrière.

De la même manière que seule une infime poignée d'élus se voyait offrir la chance de voir ce qui se dissimulait sous la face de poker du Kid.

Ou même…ce qui se dissimulait derrière le sourire faussement innocent de Conan.

_**Fin de la seconde partie.**_


	3. Partie III: Élever les enjeux

**Sans engagement**

_Partie III : Élever les enjeux_

**Notes de l'auteur : Dernière partie de cette trilogie. Décidément, chaque chapitre s'obstine à être encore plus long que le précèdent… La décision concernant le couple victorieux est resté en suspens tout le long, avant d'être tranchée quelques centaines de mots avant la ligne finale. Cette histoire s'est en quelques sorte construite d'elle-même jusqu'à décider toute seule du dénouement.**

**J'adore les fin non-planifiés qui vous percutent comme un mur de briques à la toute dernière minute.**

**Ah, et en passant, les distributeurs de boissons chaudes existent aussi au Japon. Il fallait bien que je pointe ça du doigt quelque part.**

**Genre : Général, Romance/Drame ( ?)**

**Rating : PG, là encore pour quelques sous-entendus scabreux.**

**Couple : KidxAixConan… Oui, cette fois-ci, peut-être que…**

_-:-_

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais plus. »

Il libéra un long soupir, en contemplant la minuscule gélule qu'il faisait rouler dans la paume de sa main. Concrétisé sous cette forme, c'était l'objectif qu'il avait poursuivi pendant sept longues années, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus seulement à portée de main mais littéralement dans sa main, tout cela lui paraissait si futile.

S'il laissait trois années supplémentaires s'écouler, il aurait de nouveau dix-sept ans, et quand bien même cet antidote tiendrait ses promesses et le délivrerait pour de bon des effets de l'apotoxine, il y aurait toujours sept années de sa vie qui manquerait au compteur, sept années qu'il ne pourrait plus récupérer.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas pour toi que j'avais conçu cet antidote. »lui répliqua-t-elle.

« Que ferais-tu si je m'en débarrassais au lieu de l'avaler ? » se risqua-t-il à lui demander.

« Que tu l'avale ou non, le résultat sera le même pour moi. » lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je continuerais ma vie.»

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la gélule. A une époque, Conan Edogawa désirait désespérément récupérer sa vie en tant que Shinichi Kudo. Shinichi avait la gloire et la reconnaissance, mais plus important que tout le reste, Shinichi avait l'amour de son amie d'enfance, Ran Mouri. Au fur et à mesure que les années s'écoulèrent, il fût aisée à Conan de reconstruire la gloire et la reconnaissance dont il avait été dépossédé, mais il y avait une chose qui demeurerait définitivement hors de sa portée et dont Conan ne pouvait pas bénéficier en lieu et place de Shinichi, l'amour de Ran.

Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus l'amour d'une amie d'enfance qu'il désirait, mais celui d'Haibara Ai, la scientifique de génie qui avait partagé son sort pendant toutes ces années, être un adulte prisonnier d'un corps d'enfant, la seule personne susceptible de réellement comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant cet exil.

Quand est-ce que tout était parti de travers entre lui et Ai ?

Alors que la présence de l'un avait toujours apporté à l'autre le confort, la sérénité et la sécurité qu'on pouvait associer à un foyer, une atmosphère dont l'autre l'avait enveloppé en retour.

Il avait toujours pensé que de tous ses proches, c'était Haibara qui le comprenait le mieux. Après tout, chacun d'eux était le seul camarade d'infortune que pouvait rencontrer l'autre dans cette situation aussi déconcertante qu'unique. Il se rappelait de ces moments où chacun d'eux était capable de finir les phrases de l'autre, tout comme il se rappelait de ces moments où leurs esprits s'entrechoquaient dans un débat ou un désaccord, sans que la retenue, la honte ou même la timidité ne vienne s'interposer.

En ce temps-là, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que les choses puissent changer.

Bien sûr, à cette époque, la possibilité de retourner auprès de Ran en tant que Shinichi avait quitté le devant de la scène pour se replier à l'arrière-plan de son monde intérieur, mais la possibilité que Ai puisse disparaître de sa vie, et qu'en retour il puisse perdre sa place dans le petit monde de la chimiste n'avait jamais suscité non plus la moindre inquiétude pour le détective.

Jusqu'à cette nuit, cette nuit où il avait découvert les rendez-vous qui se déroulaient entre elle et le Kid, dans les coulisses de chacun de ses cambriolages.

Suite à sa confrontation avec Ai, il avait réalisé qu'il se sentait trop impliqué pour se contenter de rester les bras croisé, pendant que le Kid dérobait le cœur de la chimiste. Cependant, toutes ses tentatives pour se rapprocher d'elle n'avaient abouti qu'à l'éloigner un peu plus.

Elle se montrait plus distante, évitant autant que possible de paraître trop proche de lui, une prudence qui se muait parfois en malaise, même les sarcasmes dont elle le gratifiait auparavant s'étaient émoussé.

Un an plus tôt, elle lui avait suggéré de retourner vivre à son propre domicile, puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin que le professeur Agasa joue le rôle de tuteur devant la galerie. Le professeur Agasa lui-même, remarquant le malaise grandissant qui gangrenait la relation entre ses deux protégés, avait apporté son soutien à cette idée.

Préférant garder le secret sur la manière dont avaient évolué ses sentiments pour Ai, Conan avait accepté la proposition à contrecœur.

Après tout, même s'ils ne partageaient plus le même toit, ils resteraient côte à côte dans la même rue. Et de toutes manière, même lorsqu'il y avait encore un seul toit au-dessus de leurs têtes, elle passait tant de temps enfermé dans son laboratoire qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu résider à l'autre bout de la ville, sans que cela fasse la moindre différence au niveau de la quantité d'heures qu'elle daignait partager avec son détective.

Ces dernières années, Conan avait essayé une quantité invraisemblable de méthodes pour extirper Ai de la maison du professeur. Tout ce qui pouvait la maintenir hors de son laboratoire, et ainsi prolonger le temps qu'ils partageraient ensemble avant la découverte de l'antidote, valait la peine d'être essayé. Une bonne partie de ses tentatives fût accueillie par des regards dépourvus du moindre intérêt comme de la moindre chaleur, quand la chimiste ne lui claquait pas simplement la porte de son laboratoire au nez. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose parmi toutes celles que lui offrait le monde extérieur, qui e manquait jamais de la convaincre de s'exiler temporairement de sa prison volontaire, les cambriolages du Kid. Aussi leur arrivait-il de s'y rendre ensemble.

Avant le début des hostilités entre détective et gentleman cambrioleur, elle s'éclipsait discrètement de la future scène du crime sous ses yeux impuissants, perçant une nouvelle blessure dans son cœur à chaque fois, puisqu'à défaut de savoir précisément où elle allait, il savait parfaitement auprès de _qui_ elle se rendait.

Autant de moment où il la sentait sortir complétement de sa vie, et même si ce n'était que temporaire, cela se reproduirait immanquablement.

Elle réapparaissait à la fin du spectacle, après le moment où le cambrioleur avait restitué ce qu'il avait _emprunté_ pour son dernier tout de passe-passe, et chaque fois que ce moment survenait, Conan ne pouvait se défaire de la désagréable impression que c'était _elle_ et non pas un joyau que le Kid restituait à son propriétaire.

Un peu plus tôt, ce soir-là, il avait reçu un coup de téléphone, la chimiste lui annonçait une nouvelle qu'il ne pouvait plus qualifier de bonne maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de l'amour qu'il lui vouait, une nouvelle dont l'annonce avait constitué sa plus grande crainte depuis le soir où il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Kudo-kun », des mots qui avaient résonné dans le combiné, revêtus d'une voix familière.

« Haibara. »avait-il répondu, légèrement surpris par son appel. A ce moment-là, il aurait été bien incapable de se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle avait pris la peine de le contacter par ce biais.

En temps normal, quand elle voulait requérir sa présence, elle se contentait d'avoir recours à cette maudite sirène d'urgence que le professeur avait qualifié, à tort selon le détective, d'invention brillante. Lorsqu'il répondait à ce genre d'appel, il ne manquait jamais de lui marmonner que ce n'était pas une manière civilisée de traiter ses voisins.

« J'ai achevé l'antidote, » lui annonça-t-elle avec un calme qu'il ne manqua pas de trouver inquiétant. « Viens me rejoindre. »

Conan contempla le combiné du téléphone un long moment avant de se rendre compte que son interlocutrice avait raccroché dès la fin de sa phrase. L'antidote à l'apotoxine avait tenu une telle place dans leurs vies qu'il avait fini par s'habituer à l'attendre indéfiniment. Et maintenant que Ai lui annonçait finalement que Conan était autorisé à quitter pour de bon la salle d'attente, en récupérant les vêtements comme la vie qu'il avait laissé au vestiaire en y rentrant, la situation lui paraissait des plus surréaliste.

Peut-être qu'une partie de lui avait refusé d'envisager jusque là ce que signifierait vraiment la conception de cet antidote.

Cette connexion si particulière qui avait existé entre lui et AI, elle allait être sectionné pour de bon par la chimiste, et il n'y aurait aucune manière de renouer les deux extrémités de ce fil de manière aussi intime une fois qu'elles seraient séparés.

Son sang se gela dans ses veines. Mécaniquement, il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste avant de récupérer ses clés. Chacun des pas qu'il effectua pour combler la distance le séparant de la maison du professeur sembla lui prendre une éternité, mais paradoxalement, la distance entre les deux maisons ne lui avait jamais paru aussi courte.

Déverrouillant la porte avec le double des clés qu'il avait hérité de son séjour temporaire dans le domicile du savant, Conan franchit le seuil de la demeure pour rencontrer Ai, qui l'attendait, assise dans la salle de séjour, une boite de forme rectangulaire sur les genoux.

Ce soir-là, elle portait un chemisier rose pourvue de courtes manches bouffantes, par-dessus une jupe dorée égayée par la multitude de roses qui lui servait de motif.

Cela ne manqua pas d'infliger une douloureuse piqure de rappel à Conan, au cas où il aurait oublié qu'elle aurait une entrevue avec le Kid, cette nuit. Après tout, les petites attentions vestimentaires de ce genre ne lui avaient jamais été destinées, elle était réservées à un certain voleur.

Ai le regarda les yeux dans les yeux avant d'ouvrir la boite, d'ne extraire une gélule et de la lui remettre. Conan accepta silencieusement le présent avant de le faire rouler dans la paume de sa main, réfléchissant visiblement aux paroles qu'il allait adresser à celle qui le contemplait, une lueur de curiosité dans son regard.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais plus. »

Il libéra un long soupir, en contemplant la minuscule gélule qu'il faisait rouler dans la paume de sa main. Concrétisé sous cette forme, c'était l'objectif qu'il avait poursuivi pendant sept longues années, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus seulement à portée de main mais littéralement dans sa main, tout cela lui paraissait si futile.

S'il laissait trois années supplémentaires s'écouler, il aurait de nouveau dix-sept ans, et quand bien même cet antidote tiendrait ses promesses et le délivrerait pour de bon des effets de l'apotoxine, il y aurait toujours sept années de sa vie qui manquerait au compteur, sept années qu'il ne pourrait plus récupérer.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas pour toi que j'avais conçu cet antidote. »lui répliqua-t-elle.

« Que ferais-tu si je m'en débarrassais au lieu de l'avaler ? » se risqua-t-il à lui demander.

« Que tu l'avale ou non, le résultat sera le même pour moi. » lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je continuerais ma vie.»

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la gélule. Cette pilule marquait la fin de la relation étrange mais irremplaçable qui s'était tissé entre lui et Ai. S'il l'avalait, il redeviendrait sur le champ Kudo Shinichi. Il pourrait enfin récupérer son ancienne vie.

Mais après tout, que ce soit Ai ou toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré en tant que Conan Edogawa, elles constituaient une part essentielle de sa vie au même titre que tout ceux qu'il avait croisé sous le nom de Shinichi Kudo. Comment pouvait-il choisir entre deux vies qui lui paraissaient aussi réelles l'une que l'autre, au point qu'elles ressemblaient aux deux facettes d'une seule pièce de monnaie plutôt qu'aux deux embranchements opposés d'un croisement sur sa route ?

Il referma son poing autour de la gélule. « Est-ce que de ton côté, tu va la prendre ? »demanda-t-il à Haibara.

Elle ne cilla pas, pas plus qu'elle ne détourna son regard du sien. « Non. »lui répondit-elle calmement en refermant la boite d'un geste sec.

« Miyano Shiho a disparu le jour où l'organisation l'a forcée à intégrer ses rangs, Sherry est morte le jour où elle fût considérée comme une traitresse et forcée de goûter à sa propre médecine. Le seul nom auquel j'ai encore à répondre, mon véritable nom, c'est celui que je porte en ce moment même. »

« Si les choses pouvaient être aussi simples avec mes alter egos… »soupira Conan.

Une complainte qui étira les lèvres de Ai en un pli moqueur. « En termes scientifiques, Kudo-kun, on parle de trouble de personnalité multiple. »l'informa-t-elle. « Si tu contactes un psychiatre, je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de t'apporter son aide. »

Malgré la petite pique décochée en direction de son équilibre mental, ou plutôt de son absence, Conan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été la cible de ses sarcasmes. Empochant la gélule, il tendit la main à la chimiste.

« Prête à partir faire un tour sur les lieux du futur crime ? »

Elle acquiesça et dédaigna sa main, préférant se lever du canapé par ses propres moyens, un comportement auquel il s'était habitué, sans que cela ne l'empêche de passer outre et de continuer à offrir son aide. Ai se rendit devant les escaliers qui menait au sous-sol et appela celui qui s'y était refugié. « Professeur, nous partons ! »

« Ah, fais bien attention à toi, Ai-kun » répondit Agasa juste avant d'émettre un glapissement, prélude à la petite explosion qui suivit et dont l'écho ricocha jusqu'à l'étage supérieur.

Ai laissa l'affection laisser son ombre sur son visage sous la forme d'un sourire avant d'aller rejoindre Conan qui l'attendait à la porte. Le cambrioleur avait annoncé qu'il étendrait les ailes de son deltaplane au musée des Suzuki. A la surprise des policiers, l'objet sur lequel le Kid avait jeté son dévolu s'avéra être un fragment de rocher en provenance de la lune, baptisé la Récompense de la foi. Un rocher dont la valeur marchande était inversement proportionnelle à la valeur scientifique, puisqu'il s'agissait du premier échantillon de roche ramené sur terre depuis l'espace.

Conan et Ai arrivèrent sur les lieux, une demi-heure à l'avance sur l'horaire annoncée par le Kid. Pendant que Conan parcourait la salle d'exposition pour faire le repérage des lieux de son prochain affrontement et surveiller les suspects autour de lui, Ai préféra s'intéresser aux autres pièces de la collection exposée.

Nakamori et son équipe spécialisée dans les affrontements avec le Kid ne se préoccupait plus de la présence des deux adolescents depuis belle lurette. Dans la mesure où ils n'avaient jamais entravé le travail des policiers, et que ces derniers avaient fini par s'habituer à leur présence continuelle sur les lieux fréquentés par le Kid, Nakamori n'eut pas d'autre réactions à leur égard que de les saluer par un hochement de tête avant d'aller houspiller un de ses subordonnés, qui semblait prendre les choses un peu trop à la légère au goût de l'inspecteur.

« Alors… » commença Conan après avoir rejoint Ai et glissé ses mains dans ses poches. « …quand est ce que vous avez prévu le prochain tête à tête ? »

Un sourire railleur accueilli sa question. « Pourquoi ? Tu comptes te joindre à nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'aimes pas trop partager, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » répliqua Conan d'un ton renfrogné. Le sous-entendu implicite aurait pu difficilement lui passer au-dessus de la tête après toutes ces années à fréquenter la chimiste.

« Moi non plus, pour être honnête. » lui susurra Ai en retour. « Je pensais te laisser prendre le premier tour en toute tranquillité, je n'apprécie guère de participer aux compétitions pour les faveurs d'une tierce personne. »

« Merci pour ton offre génereuse, » répliqua Conan d'un ton sarcastique. « mais je ne pense pas avoir les qualifications requises pour seulement participer à la compétition autour des faveurs du Kid. »

« Oh ? En es-tu si certain ? » se moqua gentiment Ai. « Après tout, on peut se poser des questions sur ce qu'il cherche à exprimer en colorant ses nuages de fumées de ce rose délicat… »

Conan sentit son sang refluer de son visage. « Eh bien, dans tous les cas, _il _ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir rentrer en compétition pour _mes_ faveurs. » corrigea-t-il.

« Dommage pour toi…. » lui répondit Ai en haussant les épaules. « Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune raison de lui présenter un lapin. »

Elle se retourna pour s'éloigner mais Conan lui agrippa brusquement la main, la stoppant à mi-parcours. Peut-être qu'il fallait attribuer la bonne humeur de la chimiste à la découverte de l'antidote, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas taquiné comme elle le faisait ce soir là. La seule chose dongt il était certain, c'est que l'atmosphère confortable où avait volé ces provocations lui avait manqué. _Elle_ lui avait manqué.

« Restes avec moi. » la supplia Conan, en lui serrant la main.

« Mais… » commença à protester Ai.

« Juste pour cette fois ! » l'interrompit-il. « Juste pour cette fois…Restes avec moi. »

Elle le contempla avec autant d'incrédulité que si une seconde tête lui avait brusquement poussé au côté de la première, mais lorsqu'elle le vit conserver son sérieux pendant plus d'une minute, elle comprit que ce qui irritait le détective avec ses entrevues auprès du Kid, ce n'était pas simplement le fait que son soupirant soit un criminel de renommée internationale. Elle extirpa lentement sa main de son étreinte, mais ne profita pas pour autant de sa liberté retrouvée pour s'éclipser.

« Je resterais. » lui concéda-t-elle calmement. « mais seulement jusqu'à la fin du cambriolage. »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Conan avait espéré, mais ce n'était pas non plus un refus catégorique qu'elle lui adressait. Il acquiesça et se prépara de son côté à l'arrivée du Kid, ayant trouvé une nouvelle motivation pour mettre fin à la carrière du gentleman cambrioleur une fois pour toute. S'il lui mettait la main dessus, ce soir là, il n'y aurait plus d'autres entrevues entre lui et Ai.

_-:-_

Sur l'échelle personnelle du Kid, ce cambriolage n'avait pas été particulièrement une réussite, malgré le fait qu'il soit parvenu à dérober la cible qu'il s'était assigné. Pour commencer, pensa le Kid en massant son bras endolori, son détective favori s'était montré particulièrement _agressif _du début jusqu'à la fin. Le ballon de foot dont une paire de chaussures multiplicatrices de force l'avait gratifié sans la moindre délicatesse ni la moindre compassion ? Il l'avait manqué d'un cheveu pour faire voler en éclat la vitrine qui avait été derrière lui.

Il avait une idée générale de ce qui avait poussé le détective dans ses derniers retranchements, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir amer en songeant à l'absence totale de dignité et d'élégance dont il avait fait preuve en déguerpissant jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble.

Portant la main jusqu'à la poche de sa veste, il en extirpa, à défaut d'une montre gousset, la pierre qu'il avait si douloureusement ajouté à la liste de ses larcins, avant de lever le bras pour l'exposer aux rayons de la lune.

Un joyau fît clignoter sa lueur écarlate à travers les profondeurs de la pierre lorsque cette dernière fût caressée par les rayons de l'astre.

Il relâcha son souffle, sa face de poker glissant un instant de son visage. Après toutes ces années à avoir joué le rôle de l'insaisissable Kid, cela lui semblait proprement surréaliste de voir ce qu'il avait convoité depuis le début trôner sur son gant.

Il cligna des yeux à deux reprises, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas imaginé cette lueur rouge.

« La récompense de la foi, en effet. » murmura-t-il finalement en refermant le poing autour de la pierre.

« Tu l'as finalement trouvé ? »

Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule au son de cette voix familière, il se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en apercevant sa propriétaire, dont les cheveux comme la robe était légèrement soulevé par la brise du soir.

« Ah, Ojou-chan » la salua-t-il. « Tu as manqué le rendez-vous que nous avions organisé, un peu plus tôt, ce soir. »

« Déçu ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, en croisant les bras.

« Enormément, » affirma-t-il, en se penchant pour déposer son baiser coutumier sur le dos de la main qui lui était tendu. « J'ai bien peur, cependant, de ne pas être resté déçu bien longtemps. »

« C'est on ne peut plus compréhensible si tu as mis la main sur ce que tu recherchais depuis sept longues années. »acquiesça-t-elle, tout en extirpant une boite rectangulaire de la poche de son chemisier.

« Je faisais plutôt référence au fait qu'à la fin, tu es tout de même venu me rejoindre, malgré tout. » répliqua le Kid en accentuant son sourire par un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. « Mais je ne peux pas te contredire pour autant. »

Ai l'ignora, préférant relever le couvercle de la boite pour révéler son contenu au Kid qui ne manqua pas d'y prêter attention, deux gélules encadrant une clé USB.

« L'APTX 4869, son antidote, et l'intégralité des données concernant les deux drogues. » devina-t-il.

« J'aime ces occasions où tu fais preuve d'intelligence. » remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Je suis flatté, Ojou-chan, » rétorqua le Kid. « J'avais l'impression que la stupidité était un qualificatif que tu offrais librement à tous les hommes, sans faire d'exceptions. »

« Non, c'est vrai, tous les hommes ne sont pas stupides, après tout… » concéda Ai, avant d'ajouter autre chose après un gloussement. « …certains sont morts et ne peuvent donc plus se payer le luxe de l'être. »

« Nan, les hommes qui sont nés stupides le reste jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et emportent ce don dans leur tombe. » répliqua le Kid sans se départir de son sourire.

Ai prit le temps de peser la réponse qu'elle donnerait, et l'offrit au voleur tout en refermant la boite d'un geste sec. « C'est sans doute vrai, mais c'est leur intelligence plus que leur stupidité qui permet aux morts de survivre dans la mémoire des vivants. »

Un sourire se percha sur les lèvres du Kid tandis qu'il prenait délicatement la main de la chimiste pour la retourner, et y déposer la pierre qu'il avait dérobé. Elle demeura silencieuse lorsqu'il extirpa un foulard blanc du néant pour en recouvrir la pierre, un foulard qu'il retira prestement après l'avoir frappé deux fois de ses phalanges, comme s'il avait annoncé sa présence face à une porte close. L'objet qui avait été maintenu à l'abri des regard de la spectatrice s'obstina à lui demeurer dans la main à la fin du tour.

« Il n'était pas supposé se passer quelque chose ? »lui demanda Ai, pince-sans rire, et en marquant clairement par son regard qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée le moins du monde par le talent dont le magicien était supposé avoir fait preuve.

« Ah mais c'est parce que c'est toujours la médiocrité qu'on remarque le plus facilement, » pointa le Kid, avant de faire un geste du poignet, faisant apparaître une pierre précieuse de la taille d'une cerise dans la paume de sa main gantée. « Seul l'intelligence peut percevoir l'intelligence. »

Ai leva la pierre devant la lune, pour constater qu'elle ne contenait plus le moindre secret pour refléter la lumière de l'astre en lui donnant une teinte écarlate.

« Après tout, je ne peux tout de même pas souiller ma réputation d'honnêteté en conservant ce que j'ai dérobé, sans le restituer à la fin du spectacle. » observa nonchalamment le Kid.

Ai sourit tout en refermant le poing autour du rocher. « Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre. » concéda-t-elle finalement en secouant la tête.

« Tout comme toi, » lui répondit le voleur en tapotant de son doigt ganté la boite rectangulaire qu'elle tenait dans son autre main.

« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant que tu n'as plus à chercher Pandora ? »lui demanda doucement Ai.

« Une profession plus légale, j'imagine. »plaisanta le Kid.

« Donc tu présentes ta lettre de démission ? »

« Lorsque j'aurais réussi à convaincre l'inspecteur Nakamori d'organiser un pot d'adieu en mon honneur, pas avant. » murmura le voleur en arborant une expression malicieuse.

« Mais bien sûr… » répondit Ai avec un sourire.

Chacun d'eux s'enfonça dans le silence, un silence qu'ils partagèrent longuement en se contemplant mutuellement tandis que la nuit les enveloppait dans un manteau d'obscurité. Les projecteurs situés en contrebas dardaient leurs pinceaux de lumière en direction du toit, en quête de leur dernière chance de capturer le cambrioleur vêtu de blanc qui s'abritait derrière ce manteau.

A cet instant, la cape du Kid évoquait la voile d'un navire perdu en pleine mer, tandis que le vent la faisait claquer derrière lui, c'est en contemplant ce spectacle que Ai songea que lorsque le voleur s'éclipserait de la scène en deltaplane, ce serait pour de bon, la tournée de l'artiste toucherait à sa fin sans la moindre promesse de reprise ultérieure.

Et ce n'était pas seulement à la scène du crime qu'il tirait sa révérence, c'était aussi aux lieux de leurs rendez-vous, après ce soir, il disparaîtrait de sa vie, n'y subsistant plus que sous la forme d'un souvenir.

Elle n'avait pas été naïve au point de tomber amoureuse du cambrioleur, si la pensée fantasque lui était venu, son esprit froidement pragmatique n'aurait pas manqué de la clouer au pilori en lui rappelant que le Kid n'était qu'un costume et un symbole, ni plus ni moins.

Malgré cela, dire ses adieux au Kid revenait à renoncer à un rêve, perdre pour de bon une petite fantaisie, et tirer le rideau sur la magie qu'il avait introduite dans sa vie, une magie à laquelle elle n'avait jamais cru avant de le rencontrer et à laquelle personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait donner réalité.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, Ojou-chan, » murmura le voleur, dont la chaleur et la délicatesse de la voix contrastait avec le froid et la dureté de la nuit qui les surplombait. « Il y a bien d'autres personnes qui tiennent beaucoup à toi. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a un certain détective qui tient beaucoup à moi… » le corrigea Ai.

« Ah, j'en déduis qu'Ojou-chan le savait déjà. » nota le Kid.

« Je serais une bien piètre scientifique si je ne pouvais pas découvrir par moi-même quelque chose d'aussi évident, quand bien même il n'aurait pas pris la peine de me l'avouer lui-même. » lui répliqua Ai, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix. « Prends soin de Pandora. »

« C'est ce que je vais faire, »lui promit solennellement le cambrioleur. « Et de ton côté, prends bien soin de tes pilules. »

« D'accord. »

Joignant le pouce et l'index, il referma ses doigts sur une rose qui arriva littéralement de nulle part, avant d'offrir la fleur à la chimiste en l'accompagnant d'un sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'évoquer à Ai les toutes premières paroles qu'ils avaient échangés. Avec précaution, elle accepta le présent avant de le faire tourner entre ses doigts pour l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures.

« C'est la dernière que tu recevras de ma part. » l'avertit le voleur.

Un avertissement qui fût accueilli par un sourire moqueur. « Je détesterais pourtant gâcher notre petite tradition à cause de ça… » lui répondit-elle en jetant négligemment la rose derrière elle, l'abandonnant à la brise qui la fît danser quelques instants avant de se lasser à son tour de la malheureuse fleur, qu'elle laissa choir dans les abysses qui s'ouvraient par delà l'extrémité du toit.

Le kid fît la moue face à cette manière de traiter son dernier cadeau, une moue sans enthousiasme qui contrastait avec l'étincelle d'amusement qui pétillait dans son regard. « Dommage pour toi. »lui dit-il.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la chimiste, le voleur ne put s'empêcher d'y voir la mélancolie se refléter, comme une confirmation silencieuse à ses derniers mots. « Au revoir, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il s'agenouilla pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, la manière dont il avait toujours clos leurs entrevues jusqu'ici, et après cela, pour la première comme pour la dernière fois, laissa ses lèvres effleurer les siennes.

« Au revoir, Ojou-chan. »

Sa cape se déploya pour former le deltaplane qui était devenu sa signature, et après cela, il prît son dernier envol, invitant les voitures de police en contrebas à entamer leur éternel ballet avec lui, pour la toute dernière fois.

Ai contempla la silhouette blanche du deltaplane rapetisser à vue d'œil pour finalement disparaitre complétement.

Ses rêves –comme ses cauchemars- venaient de toucher à leur fin, ce soir là.

Le Kid avait mis la main sur Pandora, elle avait conçu son antidote à l'APTX 4869. Chacun d'eux détruirait le fruit de son labeur dans les vingt-quatre heures qui s'écouleraient. Le cœur de l'organisation avait cessé de battre pour de bon.

_-:-_

Après qu'un officier lui ait fait bénéficier d'un sermon interminable consacré aux dommages matériels et au comportement approprié sur une scène de crime, un Conan des plus agacé fût finalement libre de se rendre sur le toit de l'immeuble, pour constater qu'aucun gentleman cambrioleur n'avait été là pour lui faire la grâce de l'attendre.

Ai lui avait restitué le corps du délit, et avait vaguement mentionné que ce cambriolage serait le tout dernier.

Elle était resté silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, alors qu'ils retournaient vers la maison du professeur, et même si la tentation d'obtenir des précisions sur le sens de ses dernières paroles sibyllines n'avait pas manqué de démanger Conan, la fatigue sur le visage de sa compagne de route était telle qu'il n'eût pas le cœur de poser sa question.

Après l'avoir escorté jusqu'à son domicile, Conan était rentré chez lui sans trop se presser, faisant rouler entre ses doigts la pilule qu'il avait gardé en poche d'une main distraite, tout en essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. En cours de route, il avait passé un coup de fil à Ran. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à ce geste, mais sans prendre la peine de le consulter sur ses raisons, ses doigts avait automatiquement déplié son téléphone et composé le numéro d'une amie d'enfance.

C'est le numéro de Conan qui s'afficha sur l'écran du téléphone de Ran, ce soir là, et une nouvelle inattendue se glissa dans la conversation qui s'en suivit.

Ran avait rencontré quelqu'un à l'université, quelqu'un susceptible de remplacer Shinichi. Elle n'avait pas oublié son ami d'enfance, elle était simplement allé de l'avant.

Lorsque cette nouvelle reflua de sa conscience, c'était le soulagement plus que la tristesse qu'elle avait laissé sur le rivage, et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la confusion où il s'était débattu ne tournait pas autour des multiples identités avec lesquelles il devait jongler. S'il avait été confus, c'était à propos des deux femmes qu'il aimait. Shinichi aimait Ran Conan aimait Ai.

Il avait hésité à redevenir Shinichi parce que cela signifierait laisser Ai derrière lui et la perdre, mais dans le même temps, rester derrière les lunettes de Conan revenait à abandonner Ran, et il n'avait pas manqué de se sentir coupable de continuer à faire attendre son amie d'enfance.

Apprendre que Ran était allé de l'avant de sa propre initiative au lieu de s'accrocher au passé l'avait convaincu d'en faire de même.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, cette nuit là, Conan décida de se rendre au domicile d'Agasa plutôt que de faire les cent pas dans sa propre maison, quand bien même l'horaire, sept heures du matin, n'était pas la plus appropriée pour une visite à l'improviste.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine de la maison, il ne fût que partiellement surpris d'y retrouver Haibara, assise à la table en train de contempler le jardin.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas été la seule personne à avoir dédaigné le sommeil, la nuit dernière.

« Eh, » la salua-t-il doucement.

Elle se tourna dans sa direction et cligna des paupières à deux reprises pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. « Insomnie ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Quelque chose comme ça, »lui répondit-il, légèrement amusé de la voir utiliser le terme scientifique pour décrire leur infortune commune. Il lui tendit la pilule qu'elle lui avait offerte. « Tu peux la reprendre, je n'en aie plus besoin. »

Elle contempla la pilule un instant avant d'agiter la main dans un geste désinvolte. « Je te l'ai donné, » affirma-t-elle. « Tu es libre d'en disposer comme bon te semble, ce n'est plus mon problème. »

Conan soupira en replaçant la pilule dans sa poche. « Que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuner ? » suggéra-t-il. « Je t'invites. »

Un sourire moqueur se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le contempla et contempla son offre. « J'espérais quand même que tu te montres un peu plus romantique pour notre premier rendez-vous. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous trouverons un restaurant trois étoiles ouvert à cette heure-ci. » répliqua-t-il, heureux de retrouver cette routine et d'échanger de nouveaux des piques avec elle.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »observa-t-elle en se levant. « mais je suis d'humeur à faire une promenade dans le parc. »

« Oh, est-ce que je peux…em…t'accompagner ? » demanda Conan avec espoir.

Ai leva un sourcil face à cette demande. « Que je sache, je ne suis pas propriétaire de ce parc, tu peux fort bien te passer de ma permission. »

Ce serait sans doute la réponse la plus proche d'un oui qu'il pourrait obtenir de sa part, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas insister outre mesure et se lever à son tour pour quitter la maison à ses côtés. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un silence rassurant au cours de leur trajet vers le parc. Lorsque Ai s'installa sur un banc public, en face d'un étang, Conan extirpa la pilule de sa poche. Elle contempla en train de faire sautiller la gélule sur la paume de sa main pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement la jeter à la surface de l'eau où elle s'enfonça pour se dissoudre en quelques secondes.

« J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit aussi simple de se débarrasser du poison » contempla Ai à voix haute.

« C'est à ça que tu as passé la nuit ? »hasarda Conan.

Ai ferma les yeux. « La destruction d'information est une manière si constructive d'occuper ses nuits. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Que dirais-tu d'un café ? » suggéra Conan. « Comme tu n'es pas d'humeur à déjeuner… »

« Cela me paraît…effectivement comme une bonne idée. » concéda-t-elle à contrecœur.

Le visage de Conan s'illumina de la même manière que celui d'un enfant abandonné dans un magasin de confiserie avec le portefeuille de ses parents. « Je reviens tout de suite ! »lui cria-t-il en courant sans prendre la peine de se retourner ou d'attendre sa réponse.

Ai regarda le détective s'éloigner avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air affligé en s'affalant sur le banc. « Imbécile. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me demander d'abord de quelle manière je voulais prendre mon café. »

« C'est bien toi qui disait que les seuls hommes à avoir été épargné par la stupidité étaient ceux qui reposaient au cimetière, non ? »lui murmura quelqu'un.

Ai tourna brusquement la tête pour fixer l'étranger qui était apparu de nulle part pour s'installer à ses côtés sur ce banc, lorsque son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait une ressemblance troublante avec Conan, même si son âge et ses cheveux en bataille aurait dissipé assez vite tout malentendu. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, visiblement ravis de l'avoir prise au dépourvu.

Joignant le pouce et l'index, il fît jaillir une rose entre ses doigts.

« Je m'appelle Kuroba Kaito, ravi de faire votre connaissance. » lui dit-il en lui offrant la fleur.

L'aurore d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle accepta la rose. « Je m'appelle Haibara Ai, enchantée. »

« Alors, Ai-chan, qu'est ce qui peux bien t'ennuyer comme ça par une merveilleuse matinée comme celle-ci ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je me demandais juste…ce qui pouvait parfois passer par la tête de ce stupide détective. » admit-elle.

« Il t'aime. » lui signala simplement Kaito.

« Vraiment ? Oh, mais alors tout s'arrange ! » répondit Ai d'une voix dégoulinant de sarcasmes.

Il ne sembla pas troublé outre mesure par le manque d'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve la chimiste. « En fait, »commença-t-il. « ce qui arrangerait réellement les choses serait de répondre à cette simple question : est-ce que, de ton côté, _tu_ l'aime en retour ? »

« Je ne le sais pas. » confessa doucement Ai.

« Tu ne le sais pas ou tu _préfères_ ne pas le savoir ? » la défia Kaito.

Ai se mordilla les lèvres. Une relation avec le Kid lui octroyait le luxe de la simplicité. Le gentleman cambrioleur était semblable à une petite aventure sans lendemain au cours d'un soir d'été.

Certaines choses se passaient, pour se dissiper le lendemain à la lueur du soleil, sans laisser la moindre trace derrière. Pas de conséquences ni de répercussions. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était beaucoup plus simple de se laisser prendre un temps au piège de cette petite fantaisie, dont on _savait_ pertinemment qu'on pourrait se réveiller en un instant si les choses donnaient l'impression de mal tourner.

Par contraste, Conan était bien trop _réel_ à ses yeux. Si les choses tournaient mal, ce serait après avoir franchi le point de non-retour.

« Les enjeux sont trop élevés à mon goût. » répondit finalement Ai. « Les choses changeraient entre nous, sans doute un peu trop et cela ne s'arrêterait pas là…et j'ai peur de ce qui s'ensuivraient. »

« Est-ce que ça n'a pas déjà commencé ? » lui demanda Kaito. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit… »

« Je n'ai jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'on disait. » répliqua Ai. « Et si on me disait de sauter du haut d'un immeuble, est-ce que je devrais aussi le faire ? »

Kaito se mit à sourire, ayant remarqué l'ironie de ces derniers mots. « A condition de t'équiper d'un deltaplane avant. »

« Merci du conseil, je tâcherais de ne pas l'oublier… » rétorqua Ai en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kaito se leva et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « Les enjeux sont proportionnés aux risques. » lui rappela-t-il. « On ne perds pas ce qu'on ne joue pas, certes, mais on ne gagnes pas beaucoup non plus, tu sais. »

« Tu ferais un psychiatre remarquable, dis-moi. » observa-t-elle d'un ton sans conviction.

« J'en doute. Mon talent est plutôt de rendre les gens complétement fous. » ricana Kaito.

« Haibara ! »

Ai tourna la tête en direction de Conan qui courrait pour la rejoindre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour signaler à Kaito qu'il avait sans doute intérêt à trouver une bonne explication à fournir au détective, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui adresser le conseil, il avait déjà disparu sans laisser la moindre trace.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Haibara ? » lui demanda Conan, visiblement intrigué par la confusion qui se reflétait dans le regard de la chimiste.

« Non. » répondit-elle prudemment.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette rose ? » s'interrogea Conan. « Pour ce que je m'en rappelle, tu ne l'avais pas en arrivant ici. »

La scientifique rajeunie baissa les yeux sur la rose qui avait été glissée entre ses doigts à son insu, l'expression de son regard témoignant amplement du fait qu'elle cherchait elle-même la réponse à cette question. Une question qui se dissipa en un sourire amusé avant qu'elle jette négligemment la fleur par-dessus son épaule.

« Nulle part, » répondit-elle en conservant son sourire. Après tout, c'était la stricte vérité. « Où est le café que tu m'avais promis, Kudo-kun ? »

« Conan. » corrigea-t-il. La voyant lever un sourcil, il s'empressa d'ajouter quelque chose. « Kudo Shinichi a disparu, ce soir là, à Tropical land. Mon nom est Conan Edogawa. »

« Ah, » Elle acquiesça pour signifier sa compréhension. « Il semblerait que tu sois sorti de ta petite crise d'identité. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. »

Il lui tendit un gobelet en carton, et elle savoura une gorgée de son contenu. C'était une boisson amère dépourvu de la moindre douceur. Elle fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers celui qui la lui avait offerte.

« Une insomnie ne va pas nécessairement me faire apprécier un café noir. » l'informa-t-elle froidement.

Conan étouffa un rire nerveux. « J'ai oublié de te demander comment tu voulais ton café. » admit-il d'un air dépité.

Ai soupira. « Est-ce que tu ne m'avais pas proposé de m'inviter à déjeuner, un peu plus tôt ? » demanda-t-elle.

Conan la regarda, légèrement décontenancé. « Je pensais que tu désirais quelque chose de plus romantique pour notre premier rendez-vous en tête à tête… » répliqua-t-il.

« C'est toujours le cas. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. « A quel endroit sert-on le déjeuner le plus cher, de ce côté de Tokyo ? »

Conan la contempla, avec une expression à mi-chemin entre l'extase et l'exaspération. Une expression qui se prolongea un long moment avant qu'il ne la congédie avec un soupir résigné et un murmure. « Grâce soit rendu à l'existence des cartes de crédit. »

Après cela, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Prête à partir ? »

Ai examina consciencieusement la main qui lui était tendue. Les commissures de ses lèvres commencèrent à se dérider, une multitude de sourires s'y bousculant pour la première place tandis que les rayons du soleil levant lui caressait les cheveux. Peut-être que les risques étaient trop élevés pour une personne comme elle, mais d'un autre côté, mais la récompense qui était à la clé, il était difficile de résister bien longtemps à la tentation qu'elle suscitait.

« Oui. » répondit-elle doucement.

Après cela, elle agrippa la main qui lui était tendu pour se lever du banc.

_-:-_

_Fin de la troisième partie._

_Fin de l'histoire._

**Notes finales de l'auteur : Puisque j'imagine que cette fin a du en surprendre plus d'un, une petite explication me semble de rigueur.**

**1) Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour l'andouille…Em, je veux dire, Conan lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire la première scène de ce chapitre.**

**2) J'ai préféré joué avec le couple KidxAi plutôt qu'avec le couple KaitoxAi. La différence entre le couple KidxAi et le couple ConanxAi, tel que je les ait mis en scène dans cette histoire, est semblable à celle qui existe entre une robe de bal et une paire de jeans confortable. Vous adorez cette robe parce qu'elle est magnifique, et vous donne l'impression d'être une princesse de contes de fée quand vous la mettez, mais à la fin de la journée, en rentrant à la maison, c'est tout de même la paire de jeans que vous préférerez, parce que vous vous sentez plus à l'aise dedans. Qui plus est, la relation entre le Kid et Ai était supposé être _sans engagement_.**

**3) J'ai bien essayé de les convaincre de partager, mais que ce soit Conan ou Kaito, aucun n'a voulu faire de concessions.**

**Et nous sommes finalement parvenu à la fin officielle de Sans engagement, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lecture que j'en ai pris à imaginer des sous-entendu scabreux. XD**


End file.
